Cordelia's Story
by silent-melodymb
Summary: The story of Romeo x Juliet in Cordelia's POV. Benvolio and Cordelia's relationship starts amidst the start of a revolution.
1. Prologue

**Innocence For You**

**~Cordelia's story~**

**DISCLAIMER: These characters from Romeo x Juliet are not owned by me. Their rightful owners are Gonzo and Funimation.  
**

**Prologue**

I was merely a young woman who served the House she was born to serve. I did as I was taught since I was a child. Laundry, cooking, cleaning; and never once did I complain for I was more fortunate than many other servants in Neo Verona. The person I looked after my whole life was my sweet, brave, and loving girl, Juliet Capulet. As the sole survivor of the deceased Capulet family, Juliet was our only hope in order to destroy our current tyrant of the House of Montague. For 14 years of our lives, we've been in hiding from Montague until Juliet decided to fight to reclaimed her throne. I cannot imagine how horribly aggravating it must've been for Juliet to disguise herself as a man all those years. However, being Juliet, she still managed to save the townspeople by becoming the Red Whirlwind. With that reckless attitude of hers, she's always been getting into trouble as she tries to save the helpless. Somehow, I get to involved in her rescues. But I still felt the need to protect and care for her like she does when she becomes the Red Whirlwind for the townspeople.

I envied Juliet so much. Ever since she was small, she would always call my name as an older sister or maybe even a mother. Then I couldn't help but brush her long red hair, a secret that was kept between us. I always was there to wake her up and to cook for her. I felt like my whole life was to be beside Juliet. I never once thought of her falling in love; not once. I noticed Juliet acting strangely one day, but it wasn't at all a horrible kind of strange. When she told me about the nobleman she fell in love with, I pleaded her not to see him again. But this was Juliet; she would of course disobey and follow what her heart was set out to do. This single girl could cause me so much worry and grief sometimes I wondered why I was ever placed to take care of her.

Even though, I still loved her like she was my own child. It was no wonder that the nobleman fell for Juliet. However after falling in love with the young man, I felt Juliet moving away from me. You could call me a mother hen, but I never loved her as much as anyone else. With the only person I truly cared for taken away from me, who else can I turn to? Who else can I love truly with my whole heart? I didn't think that I would find someone so unexpected to be the one.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

His name was Benvolio. After his family being stripped from their nobility, Montague ordered his men, the Carabinieri, to attack and kill them. Luckily, Juliet and the rest rescued them and was brought to live with us as common folk. Back then, I never really liked nobleman, in fact, I despised them. It was partially their fault that the bulk of the society is still in poverty. And I especially hated the fact that a nobleman was taking Juliet away for me. However, to make Juliet and the rest happy, I hid my unkind thoughts and bared their stay. I was content with ignoring them as much as possible and doing my normal duties. For awhile, it did work. I was rarely bothered by any inconveniences from the nobles which made me slightly relieved. Although there still were a few problems which, little did I know, was about to grow larger and larger.

When I first met Benvolio, truthfully he didn't seem like anyone to admire. As soon as I first laid eyes upon him, he looked strangely familiar and so I struggled to think of where I've met him before. With this slightly annoying thought in my head, I helped move the furniture around for the new "towns people" to settle in. It was such a pain since many people outside were so preoccupied with the event happening that day, the Flower Festival. I was so tempted to abandon my job and join them. However, I dug those cravings down in the back of my head and started to mop the floor. As I told Juliet to go down to the kitchen, the nobleman Benvolio came up with his hands full of cleaning supplies.

"Great," I muttered under my breath.

I couldn't really avoid him now. I did nothing else but continue to mop the floor. Benvolio paid no heed to me, although it was strangely quiet.

Was he cleaning? Why didn't I hear any shuffling of the boxes? Did he leave?

I couldn't help but turn around to check. Benvolio was still there, but he was staring at the broom he carried up. Strange boy. I went back to cleaning the floor again. After a few brief moments I heard some noise.

Finally he gets his lazy bum to work.

But I didn't hear any sweeping or anything of that sort. I suddenly heard him breathe like he was in wonder. What was there to wonder about? I started to let my irritation get to me. He _was_ supposed to be cleaning.

"What are you doing?" I asked quite annoyed as I continued to mop.

"Well, it's my first time holding one of these. It's so strange," Benvolio replied.

I abruptly stopped my mopping and starred at him in disbelief.

He's never held a broom before? That's completely absurd!

Benvolio was holding the broom upside down like he trying to dust the ceiling with a clueless look on his face. He certainly wasn't making a first good impression.

"Can you admire it afterwards? Get a move on!" I scolded as I started to move the mop at his feet.

"Right!" Benvolio said as he jumped out of the way.

I muttered "Good grief" under my breath. With his clueless face he continued to stare at the broom with another one of his awed moments. It irritated me a little more.

"Ah, for heaven's sake, just leave the cleaning to me!" I cried once more.

I pointed to the stack of boxes in the corner.

"Can you carry those boxes into the basement?"

"Y-yes!" Benvolio said hesitantly.

He awkwardly set the broom against the wall, still upside down, and moved over to the boxes. I watched him with utter weariness as he tired to lift the massive load all up at once.

"Ugh, heavy…" I heard him complain.

He was a complete idiot.

I warily told him, "Why don't you take them down one at a time?"

Benvolio turned his slightly baby face toward me.

"Y-yes!" he said again.

He then grabbed the basket at the top. He turned toward me and laughed like it was supposed to be a joke and hurried away.

"Good grief," I muttered as I placed my head on my forehead.

How could such a man not know the easiest things in life? I never knew nobles could be that spoiled!

As I started to mop, I let my mind wander. Where have I met him before? After quite some time it was like a jolt running through my brain. Of course! He was one of the two noblemen who saved Juliet and me when we were being chased by the Carabinieri.

The memory of me riding atop a Pegasus with Benvolio suddenly came flashing by. I almost forgot about that day, even though it happened a little more recently that I thought it would. I gave a slight smile as I recalled Benvolio asking me to climb on.

"Here get on," I remembered him telling me.

I'm not really fascinated with magical creatures of our world, but it was so beautiful to be up so high whilst still in the middle of danger.

I suddenly hid my smile. I cannot think about things like that. I was already old enough to know that I shouldn't daydream silly things when I'm working. Before I finished up mopping the room, I thought of Juliet's words that she said to the noblemen that saved the both of us.

"As expected, nobles are full of themselves. If you were going to save anyone, it should've been that girl back there!"

I silently nodded to myself as I put the mop away. Juliet was right; nobles are still those conceited people who are greedy for wealth and status.

"They can't even fend for themselves!" I said out loud.

I had proof for my statement too, as I thought about Benvolio and the broom. I shook my head disapprovingly and headed outside to fold the laundry.

I saw Juliet already starting to fold the some shirts. For fourteen years whenever she was outside of her room, she held her long beautiful hair in a boy's wig and wore boy clothing.

"Sorry I'm late!" I said. Juliet grinned towards me.

"It's ok, Cordelia. I know you've been busy."

"I've just had a little rough time with the nobleman."

I told Juliet about Benvolio's awestruck moment. Juliet smiled as I went into detail with my story. I took a bed sheet and started to fold it.

"Can you believe it? I've never seen anyone look at a broom with such wonder! Honestly these nobles. Right Odin?" I said as I finalized my monologue.

Odin was Juliet's name when she had to appear as a boy.

I turned to look at her. Suddenly she looked serious.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, concerned.

Odin broke from her serious stare.

"No, it's nothing."

I stared at her expression with worried eyes. She looked like she was troubled.

"Cordelia. Could you check up on them when you have a spare moment?" she finally asked me.

Of course she'd ask me to help them out. I was well aware that she was in love with a noble so it was common sense she'd be kind to any noble. I took a quick moment to tell myself that avoiding them now was out of the question.

"I had every intention of doing so," I replied, "I can't let such clueless people fend for themselves!"

Juliet gave a nervous laugh. I hoped that I made her feel a little better.

With Juliet, everything seemed to be brighter. I silently wished that she would be safe so I could always see even a small smile on her face.

The next day, I came to fetch water from the well. Antonio and Juliet (dressed as Odin) practiced dueling with their swords. After several clashes of steel, Juliet dodges Antonio's attacks and points her sword to his face.

"I-I give," Antonio said as he leaned back to avoid being stabbed.

As Odin started to put the sword in her scabbard, she suddenly let go and clutched her wrist.

"Let me see," I said worriedly as I walked up to her.

She placed her hand in mine. I gasped when I saw bloody welts on her hand.

"That looks awful! You shouldn't have let it get this bad!" I firmly scolded.

I looked at the wound again and then at Odin.

"What's the matter? You've been acting strange today, Odin," I said once more.

Odin said nothing but glanced away.

I took a guess.

"It has to do with that noble boy, doesn't it?"

She gasped slightly.

"That's not it."

"Really?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll go bind it."

I watched her take her sword and walk away. Antonio ran up beside me.

"Hey, Odin… I mean, Juliet… Did something happen?"

"That's girl talk," I responded quietly still watching Juliet walk away.

"Why's that?! I'm worried about Juliet too!" he demanded.

"There are times when all we can do is stand aside and watch."

What I said was true, especially when it came to me. I silently wished that there was some other stronger purpose in my life.

Hanging my head, I took the water back to the house. I didn't have anything much else to do, until Conrad walked into the room.

"Cordelia, could you possibly help out Curio and Benvolio at their keep? They need help moving things. And could you also bring some food to them? I'm thinking their hungry."

I bowed my head as he turned to the living room. Great. What I needed the least, I thought. I grabbed my basket, filled it with food, then hurried off through the alleyway.

As I rounded the corner, I heard Francisco and Curio talk amongst themselves. I hid myself and couldn't help but listened.

"What's the matter with you?" Curio said angrily.

"I want you two to be friends," Francisco said simply.

"Stop fooling around!"

"His father is a former nobleman and the previous governor. We should be able to use the son to our advantage."

Curio seemed calmer.

"You're going to use that boy's life as a bargaining chip?"

"Only if the need arises."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Even if he was a noble, how could they use Benvolio and wager his life? I gripped my hand tightly. This plan to overthrow Montague seemed to be going way too far. I hesitated a little, but then came out of my hiding place. I cleared my throat which made Curio and Francisco turn around.

"Sorry, is Benvolio in there?" I asked motioning toward the door.

Curio and Francisco nodded.

"Take care of the handsome boy while Curio and I do some business, ok?" Francisco said with a wink.

I slightly bowed my head to show that I've understood. Then I watched the two comrades walk away. I quickly went into the house to find Benvolio's back to me as he was cleaning up a mess and muttering to himself. Two trunks were popped wide open with clothes were scattered everywhere on the floor. I cleared my throat, but he didn't bother to turn around. Getting a little more irritated, I cleared my throat again to acknowledge my presence. Finally he turned around with a surprised look on his face.

"C-Cordelia! I didn't except to see y--"

As he took a step forward, his foot caught on of the pieces of clothing on the floor and he tumbled to the ground. I watched him amused as he landed on his hands and knees with a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm so sorry. This is the second time today!" Benvolio said exasperated.

I couldn't help but think that his face looked adorable that instant. It fit his personality, the way he acted like a child and couldn't do anything.

I knelt down beside him as he scrambled to pick up the loose clothing.

"Do you want me to help?" I asked, showing a bit of irritation.

He put on another shy glance.

"I-if you wouldn't mind…"

I slightly laughed as I witnessed another embarrassing moment of his. Later on, I heard his laughter as well. In my mind, I thought again of Francisco's plan for him. Even though Benvolio was such a spoiled man, he didn't deserve to have his life at risk.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

As promised, I kept a close eye on the family of nobles, especially Benvolio. He seemed like he was getting more and more clueless each passing minute. While everyone else busily planned tactics to overthrow Montague, I ran back and forth with minor errands. Today, Juliet was no where to be found.

"Conrad, did you happen to see Juliet today?" I asked.

"She's told me she wants to walk alone. Give her some time. A lot has happened these past few days," Conrad said.

"Would you mind me asking if you know what's on her mind?"

Conrad turned to face me.

"Juliet has decided to uptake the Capulet sword! She has finally decided to lead us to a new revolution!"

I hid my surprise because I knew that one day she would lead the rebellion. But now? When she seemed uncertain? When she seemed like she was hiding her feelings?

"That's why I've decided to let her think alone. She's going to put many burdens on her shoulder from now on. I suggest you let her be," Conrad advised as he walked out the door.

I nodded, understanding her predicament. But, what could she be thinking about? I thought about the wound on her hand. She seemed so sad lately. I couldn't blame her, Juliet has been suffering many drastic changes. For several days, the Carabinieri searched for the true identity of the Red Whirlwind. Many people suffered severe consequences in search for this masquerade, especially the doctor, Lancelot. In order to save Juliet's true identity, he sacrificed his life by becoming the Red Whirlwind himself and falling into a trap. His life ended up being burned alive. I shuddered as I recalled that tragic night days ago. In a way, he saved Juliet's and the townspeople's lives. The search for the Red Whirlwind came to an end. Juliet must've been so devastated after Lancelot died, I thought as I started to worry about Juliet again. How will she ever find the courage to defeat Montague without suffering about the losses? There was also the nobleman she was worrying about…

My thoughts were interrupted when Benvolio entered the room carrying two buckets of water. I haven't seen him all day, but I felt the tweak of irritation get to me again. He struggled to hold up the water as he talked.

"Um, Cordelia? I'm.. err… I'm not really sure what to do with… with these."

He held up the buckets which caused him to wobble a little. I put on my angry look. Did he really not know that he couldn't bring water in here? It was a bedroom after all!

"Don't take them in here! They belong outside!"

"Oh ah, I'm sorry. I'll ah… take them outside."

Benvolio wobbled to the doorway again just as he began to trip on his feet. I hastily grabbed one of the buckets of water to avoid spilling all over the floor.

"Good grief. I got it. Just go," I muttered.

Benvolio turn toward me, slightly grinning.

"Thank you so much!"

We both took the buckets outside with baskets of dirty laundry to do. I sighed, wishing he would go away while I washed the clothes. Of course, my wish would never come true.

"Wow look at that pile of laundry!"

Benvolio set the bucket down and hurried toward the clothes. I took both buckets toward the stool which I usually wash the clothes at. What a weakling. I could easy pick up the two buckets of water. I rolled my eyes as he approached me with one basket of clothes. He had a mixture of excitement and sheepishness as he spoke.

"Um, if you don't mind, would you perhaps teach me how to do the laundry?"

_No no no!_

"Gladly," I managed to say.

His eyes lit up like a little child eating his favorite dessert.

"Really? Thank you!"

"Just grab a bucket and follow me."

I taught Benvolio how to take each piece of clothing and scrub them with soap and water from the bucket. Then to dunk them again in the water and rinse it off at our water pump. He, of course, struggled with every step.

"Don't be so soft, scrub them harder!" I demanded.

He scrubbed the shirt a little harder.

"Like this!" I said as I vigorously scrubbed my own piece of laundry.

His face was scrunched up as he tried to rub as hard as I have. He determined look amused me. I grabbed his wrist and helped him scrub.

"Like this," I said again.

I rubbed both our hands back and forth. I let go of his wrist and went back to my own laundry.

"Now try again."

He scrubbed really hard to my surprise. He finally got the hang of it! But then thirty seconds later, he stopped to heave rapidly. I looked at him questionably.

"Sorry," he huffed, "I was holding my breath. It's more tiring than it looks."

I starred dumbstruck at him. He was such a weakling! We continued to slowly progress. He would not give up like I wanted him to.

With the laundry usually taking me one hour to do, we managed to finish in three. Benvolio and I were hanging up the remaining laundry on the clothesline when he attempted to strike up a conversation.

"Whew! That was hard work, wasn't it?"

_It was barely anything to me._

"Sure."

"I've never had such an experience. Thank you for teaching me!"

"You're welcome."

"But I'm sure it would've gone much faster if I knew what I was doing."

He laughed.

_Yes, a whole lot faster!_

"It's fine. You did well," I lied through gritted teeth.

He grinned his childish grin at me then stooped down to pick up some bed sheets. I couldn't help but stare at him.

Benvolio was only slightly taller than me. His light, wavy hair glistened in the sunlight. I observed his lanky soft build. He, of course, had no tone in his muscles.

"Good grief. Nobles," I muttered to myself.

"Hmm? What did you say?"

"Oh nothing!"

I blushed. I let my guard down. I couldn't show my annoyance toward nobles. There was a small pause between us. Then Benvolio finally spoke again.

"The streets are very confusing. I got lost after Antonio dropped me off. It's quite scary out there."

" I thought Antonio was with you the whole time."

"He was worried about Juliet so I let him go off alone."

What an absurd thing to do to leave a helpless noble on the street, I thought.

"I'd be worried about Juliet too," I answered instead, which was actually the truth.

There was a slight pause as Benvolio turned to face me.

"You're a lot kinder than I would've imagined."

Was he _trying _to compliment me?

"Oh I mean," he began again, " I thought it would've bothered you that I was once noble. But you were so willing to teach me."

Lies. I said nothing.

"You know I'm not a noble anymore. I probably won't ever be again."

He put on a sad looking face. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. I studied his face. Benvolio's eyes were filled with such sorrow and had a slight frown on his face. He looked like a little boy about to cry. Cute, I thought. I surprised myself with the thought. He broke the silence.

"I room with this very tall, scary looking man. I forgot his name…"

He struggled to remember it. I could only think of one person that fit his description.

"Curio," I answered for him.

"Oh yes! That's him. He seems a little anti-social."

"That's just the way he is. And if you get to know him more, he's not such a 'scary person'."

"I hope so."

I finished the last clothes for hanging and I started to get up. Benvolio was only halfway through his basket. He reached to grab a bed sheet and he attempted to gather up all the linens. I watched him struggle to hang it. He was so hopeless.

"Here," I said.

I grabbed some of the bundle while we each grabbed two corners. We set the bed sheet over the clothesline.

"Thank you!" Benvolio said.

"It's going to take a miracle for you to hang the rest by yourself."

I reached in his basket and stuck a pair of pants on some clothespins.

"Curio wasn't willing to teach me these things."

_I wonder why… _I smirked.

"But I'm glad there was someone who could," he finished.

"Well someone needs to learn to take care of himself."

"Yes… if only _you_ were my roommate. Then learning would be a whole lot easier."

I stopped and gapped at him. Him and me, roommates? Was he trying to say something?

"What?!" I gasped.

"Huh?"

I started to heat up.

"Did you know what you just said?" I demanded.

He paused and put on his clueless look.

"Um, no I don't remember. Sorry, did I offend you?"

I wanted to fall on the floor. He has got to be joking! Was he that dense?

"No… nothing. Never mind…"

He continued to look at me with those innocent green eyes.

"Ok then."

He went back to hanging up the laundry. I tried to as well, but my head was swirling. _I must dig that thought in the back of my head. I don't think he knew what he was talking about. Pretend nothing happened. _

Like always, it worked. It was my specialty to dig my feelings and thoughts down. The only time it didn't work was when I was thinking about Juliet.

A little while later, all the laundry was hung up. I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally I got to get away from him.

"Well, I'd better head to the kitchen. I must prepare for dinner," I told Benvolio.

"Oh right."

He gave me a hopeful glance. Oh no. Please not the food too. I pretended not to notice his obvious request.

"You'd better go too. Just… rest up a little. You've worked hard."

His disappointment showed plainly on his face. It was easy to tell what he was thinking. I pleaded in my head that he'd leave me alone.

"Ok, I'll see you for dinner."

Just like that, he walked away. I grinned at my triumph. Finally I get to do my job in peace. I watched him go, his shoulders slumped. He kicked a rock on the cobbled-stoned floor and then suddenly tripped. I heard him gasp in surprise as he steadied himself against a wall. He rounded the corner and disappeared out of sight.

I was busy mixing the ingredients for curry. At the same time, my thoughts were muddled. I hadn't seen Juliet all day. I worried that something might've happened to her.

No, I must trust what Juliet told Conrad. She's probably safe, I thought to myself. Still, I wanted to know what she's was up to. I hastily tried to put that thought behind me.

Instead, my thoughts wandered to Benvolio. I knew I had been unkind to him. But I couldn't help that he was a noble. I suddenly thought of his sad face. Instead, it made me angrier. I thought all nobles were all high and mighty. Benvolio wasn't. So why was I acting this way? He had been trying to be polite as well as get used to his new life.

"But that doesn't mean he has to clueless at every little thing!" I cried out loud.

I stirred the soup faster than I intended splattering the curry on my apron. I scowled as I quickly wiped it off. It wasn't like me to mess up like that. I shook my head to clear my mind and finished my cooking.

As I brought my finished curry to the dining room, everyone but Conrad and Antonio was gone.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Conrad.

He rubbed his forehead as he spoke.

"Francisco had some business to take care of and Curio and Benvolio should be here soon."

Antonio spoke up.

"I couldn't find Juliet anywhere…"

Worry began swelling up.

"Maybe they should go find her--."

I was interrupted when Benvolio and Curio walked in.

"Sorry we're late," Benvolio apologized.

Conrad sighed.

"No it's fine. You're not the only ones late. Juliet and Francisco's still not back."

"I wouldn't worry about Francisco. He's around somewhere. Shall I go fetch Juliet?" Curio said.

Everyone exchanged glances. Where could she possibly be so late at night?

Like on cue, we heard the door bolt open. Juliet sulked inside.

"Juliet! We've all been waiting!" I cried.

Conrad seemed furious.

"Where have you been, young lady? You should be more responsible if you want to overtake the throne. Hey, are you listening?"

Juliet turned toward the dining table.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Then she bolted up the stairs and locked her door.

"Juliet! Juliet!" I called after her.

"Let her be," Curio told me. "She has a big day tomorrow."

I let her go as I was told. Yes, I remember Conrad sending secret messages throughout Neo Verona about tomorrow. That was the day Juliet agreed to officially reunite with all the Capulet followers. I wished to be there, but it was strictly prohibited on my part. My purpose was only to run errands for the Capulets. The whole dinner was quiet with Juliet locked in her room. A look of worry was set upon everyone's faces.

Everyone is worried about you Juliet, I thought quietly to myself.

Please be strong.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The first step of the rebellion began the next day. I woke up bright and early and got dressed in my usual skirt and apron. I decided that I was going to prepare Juliet for the meeting, whether she liked it or not. With confidence I strolled to her room.

"Juliet! They're going to be waiting for you," I called.

I walked into her room as I was suddenly hit with an intense feeling. Juliet was dressed already but she was at the mirror-- with a handful of hair pressed up against her sword.

"Juliet! What are you doing?!" She has never wanted to cut her hair before. Not ever. Why now? Juliet's looked troubled with her head bent. Her hands were trembling as she held the sword against her beautiful locks. I began to lunge toward her.

"Stay back!" she shouted at me.

I couldn't help but obey. My mind was panicking as Juliet stood firm, ready to slice off her hair.

"I… want to cut it off. I'm weak. I have to be strong," she said meekly.

I gasped horrified. Francisco suddenly knocked on the door.

"Lady Juliet, we have to leave soon," Francisco urged.

Juliet put her sword in her sheath.

"I'm coming," Juliet replied as she ran out the door. I didn't bother looking back. I was still in complete shock. I knelt by her dresser. My hands were numb as I picked up a few strands of her red hair from the floor.

"She never used to want to cut her hair, no matter how often Conrad asked. Juliet…," I said quietly to myself. Her beautiful red hair was our secret between the two us for 14 years. It agonized me that she was willing to cut it off just now.

Whatever happened last night, I'm sure affected her greatly, I thought. A few tears escaped. What was happening to my Juliet? I wanted to know exactly what was making her suffer so.

The reality hit me that I couldn't do much of anything. I was, in fact, just here for the household chores. After a few moments, I struggled to bury my feelings, succeeding after counting to ten. Reluctantly, I got up to tidy around the kitchen.

I washed the dishes for ten minutes and as I was putting the remainder of the dishes away, Benvolio peeked through the kitchen doorway. I was too utterly weary to even care.

"May I come in and help?" Benvolio asked shyly.

"Do what you want," I sighed.

Benvolio stepped into the kitchen. He sat on a stool and stared at me as if he was waiting for directions. I put the last bowl in the cupboard. I didn't know what else to do after that. Here, Benvolio was eying me like a toaster stroodle which made me unable to think straight. I finally managed to think of something.

"Why… don't you come with me to get some groceries."

He leapt up from his stool with a childish grin on his face.

"Yes ma'am!"

I shook my head, slightly amused at his reaction. This boy never ceased to entertain me.

Benvolio followed right beside me to the market. I was carrying my basket I always took for shopping while Benvolio agreed that he would carry the rest of the food. I showed him how to properly buy food, although it took him a whole five minutes to come up with the right amount of change to pay. For that moment, my worries instantly vanished.

"Benvolio, that coin is worth too much! Use this one," I said as I replaced his coin with a smaller one.

The owner laughed at Benvolio's stupidity with the money and thanked us for shopping. Benvolio leaned forward as he awkwardly picked up the paper bag of groceries. The long loaves of bread stuck out which obstructed his view. I sighed as I rearranged the loaves of bread so he could see.

"Thank you," he said embarrassingly.

"You're welcome," I said triumphantly.

We began to walk back to the hideout. Benvolio suddenly turned to study my face.

"You're worried about Juliet, aren't you?" he said.

I sighed. Deep down inside, I definitely was. With the person you cared the most going out and starting a revolution, how could you not worry?

"Yes, very much."

"She's going to be fine. She's a tough girl."

Benvolio was right. For her whole life, she's gotten into predicaments that she managed to survive somehow.

He looked at me again. "I sometimes get lonely too, since Curio's always away. You were right about him. He's not such a bad guy after all. He's rather kind."

I wondered what Curio did to make himself seem nice.

Benvolio put on his hopeful face.

"You can always talk to me if you want. This whole fight is a little hard for me to deal with too, but probably not as much as you. We could get through this together."

I oddly felt comforted by his words. Just the other day I was silently accusing him of being conceited, but now I felt at ease.

How ironic of me, I thought. I glanced at him. His deep stare cut right through me, but the rest of his face seemed shy and calm. If he was trying to soften me up, it was working. He won't fool me this time, I thought. I wasn't going to fall for his utter sweetness.

"Thanks, but I work alone," I said icily.

An alarmed look came upon his face at my comment. I pierced straight where I needed to. Exactly what I wanted. I concealed a hidden smug. As we neared the hideout I grabbed the groceries from Benvolio.

"Thank you for carrying these for me."

I ran inside through the secret door and slammed it shut.

Ever since that incident with Juliet and her hair, my thoughts were completely occupied with her. I was still worried about Juliet, even when she came back from the reunion. I was carrying firewood to the kitchen until I heard the sound of footsteps. Juliet was back.

I rushed to welcome them, until I saw Juliet's cold stare. I was instantly drawn back. She seemed more determined than sad. Instead of greeting me with a warm smile, Juliet silently walked to her room. I wanted to come after her but Francisco put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. Tonight would be another night to leave her alone.

I put the supper on the table. Everyone had come back from their meeting and looked famished. As soon as everyone had been settled I asked Conrad what happened.

"Juliet did well, although she was impatient about attacking," Conrad informed me.

"She was a little disappointed that she didn't do anything tonight. I think she was prepared to fight," Francisco said.

"We have to wait. It's not the right time," Curio said.

We all looked at each other as we silently ate our stew. In my head, I feared that that day would come very soon.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Several days passed with a mixture of anxiety and anticipation. I couldn't do anything to ease their feelings, so I did my chores. One night I was brushing Juliet's hair when, to my relief, she started talking to me.

"Cordelia, I don't know what to do."

I kept brushing her silky hair as I replied.

"You have the strength to fight, Juliet. I know you do."

"But… I'm scared I might hurt someone again."

I paused. I thought of the night after the Flower Festival when she disappeared by herself. She been acting so strange ever since that day. Maybe she harmed someone? I said nothing, but hugged her. Juliet silently wept as I comforted her.

"Cordelia, I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. In fact, you'll be praised throughout Neo Verona once this is over."

Juliet said nothing, but cried. I couldn't help but think that she was hiding something from me. I shook my head as I patted her head. I couldn't burden her any more.

The following evening was very edgy. Conrad, Curio, and Francisco kept talking among themselves seriously. I was a bit suspicious, but I hurried away to get ready for the day's groceries. I thought of the last time I went to the market with Benvolio. I felt guilty for what I did. Ever since then, we haven't seen each other at all. I let out a sigh. I'd better go apologize, I thought. Quickly, I grabbed my basket and walked through the alleyways.

I was gathering up courage as I neared his keep. I never had to apologize for anything in a long time. I felt like a child as I nimbly walked up to the door. I had to only knock twice until Benvolio himself opened it. He grinned at me.

"Cordelia! What brings you here?"

I couldn't help but blush.

"Benvolio… I just came… to tell you that…"

"Yes?"

I folded my arms and looked away.

"I apologize for my rude behavior the other day. I was acting selfish and… I should have known better."

I waited for sympathetic forgiveness from him. Instead, a quizzical look etched on his face. He scratched his head.

"Um, I'm sorry I do not recall your behavior last time we were together. So please rest assure."

I stood there with an idiotic expression on my face. I felt a mixture of relief, but also I wanted to scold him. I was glad he wouldn't remember such a shameful experience. But then again, how can he forget such a huge blunder on my part? I took a moment to compose myself before I could answer him back.

"Well, I guess that's settled then. Now if you'll excuse me I'll just be going now."

I nodded a goodbye and then started to run off. Then I realized that I was supposed to invite him to go shopping with me.

It's already too late, I thought, I'm already acting like such a fool. He wouldn't want to go with me.

I almost rounded to corner when I heard Benvolio call my name.

"Cordelia! Wait!"

I abruptly stopped.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you going out for the evening?"

I turned to look at him. I came face to face with that familiar cutesy, hopeful expression.

"Yes…" I stammered.

"Well… do you think you need a hand? I could carry the food for you again."

This was what I was hoping to happen anyways. I smiled.

"Of course."

"Great!"

Benvolio gave me a childish grin as he hustled toward me. We took the alleyway that lead to a main street. Benvolio was happily walking by my side. He decided to strike up a conversation.

"I've been trying to teach myself to clean and do the laundry, but all I can do is carry things."

I laughed because it was true. Benvolio laughed along and continued.

"I hope I can learn to make myself more useful soon."

"Don't worry. I promised Juliet I'd watch over you and your parents."

I knew it was going to be easy to watch over Benvolio, but not so much his parents. They transferred to another house further away to be less suspicious that they were former nobles and supposed to be dead. Benvolio seemed to have read my thoughts.

"I'm afraid it's going to have to be only me. My parents are far away, although it's manageable to visit from time to time."

"Do you think you're fine living without them?"

"Yes I am. As long as I have some help with the household chores, I think I could handle it. I'm starting off as a new me!"

I looked at his boyish features. His green eyes glistened as he spoke. He had such soft skin. Even while adapting to an entirely new lifestyle, he had a strong desire to keep on trying. Why was I trying to hate a boy like that?

We walked up to rows of stores. After a half an hour of finding food items, Benvolio and I leisurely took a stroll. I showed him around so he could start memorizing the place for himself. By that time, any hatred for Benvolio had gone completely. He grew to be more than an acquaintance, but less than a friend. The afternoon rolled by quickly and I dropped of Benvolio just when the evening hit dusk.

"Today has been fun. Thanks for showing me around," Benvolio said.

"No problem. Just ask me for anything and I'll try to help," I told him.

Benvolio peeked inside the house. He frowned.

"That's odd. Curio's not back yet. Usually he's home by now," he said worriedly.

A new panic rose in my throat. Today had been tenser than ever. I began to think something has happened.

"I'd better go. I hope nothing bad is happening," I said.

Benvolio nodded.

"Well then. Good night to you," he said as he gently closed the door.

I had no time to waste. I sprinted back to the hideout where I was greeted with total darkness. Everyone was gone. I started to panic again. I knew they were plotting something, but of course I wouldn't know the details. I dashed up to Juliet's room to find it empty. I sighed. They wouldn't have waited forever. The day has come for the next steps of rebellion. I took the food to the kitchen and lit some candles. Then I started tidying up the place to keep my mind preoccupied. I was going to be alone tonight.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

I woke up to find myself asleep on a wooden chair in the backroom of the kitchen. Rubbing my eyes, I looked around. Slowly I started to remember last night; how everyone had left. I heard murmurs of voices in the living room. I stood up and hurriedly walked to the sounds of the voices. It was shocking to find several strange looking men huddled in a circle. As I leaned closer, I saw that they surrounded a wounded man.

"Conrad!" I cried.

I pushed the men in my way and kneeled down to see his face. It was clear to see that Conrad's side had been stabbed with a blade. The wound looked horrible with blood seeping through his shirt. He saw my horrified expression and spoke to me.

"It's not as bad as it looks, Cordelia."

I couldn't help but babble at him.

"How could you say that!? You're bleeding? What happened? Is everything alright? Where are the others? Why haven't they come back yet? Where is Juliet?"

Conrad gave a slight chuckle then winced with pain.

"Don't worry I'll explain it to you later. Now if you don't mind…"

"Oh yes of course! Please wait a moment."

I couldn't ask him questions now. I had to treat his wounds! I found a roll of bandages and filled a bucket of water. I came back to clean Conrad's wounds. All the while, he told me what happened and how it almost became a total disaster.

"You see, I invited my old friend, Camillo, to join our plan because I knew he'd be useful to us. He turned out to be a backstabber working for Montague. He ordered an attack on us when everyone least expected it. I should never have trusted him from the beginning," he ended with a sour face.

"How are the others? Have you contacted them?" I asked.

"I haven't heard from them, but I have a feeling Francisco made some backup plans. I'm sure they're all fine, although I haven't seen any of them."  
He glanced at my worried face.

"I'm sure Juliet's fine," Conrad reassured me," I know at least she's not one of the wounded. Everyone will return to the hideout when it's safe enough."

"Yes," I managed to say.

Later in the day, Curio and Antonio came back to the hideout. I learned that Antonio managed to escort Juliet to Tybalt, a strange man who helped rescue Benvolio's family. I began to protest that Juliet was with a stranger but they assured me that it was fine. No one has heard from Francisco yet. The day passed with no current news from Tybalt.

I was showing Benvolio around the kitchen when Antonio walked by to bring his report of the city.

"How is it?" I asked.

"The civilian sector's swarming with military police. It's awful." Antonio informed us. I slightly frowned.

"You still don't know where Juliet is?"

"No. I haven't found Tybalt yet, either. The police are all searching so frantically."

"That means they haven't caught her yet," Benvolio said.

"It seems that Gramps is getting a bit better. I've managed to contact Curio, but not Francisco," Antonio told us.

"Francisco will be fine," I said matter-of-factly.

"Why's that?" Benvolio asked.

I glanced at his curious look.

"Francisco has an ally in every lady in the city. I doubt he'll have trouble securing a hideout," I said which I silently thought was amusing.

Benvolio said nothing but I could tell he had a mixture of fascination and confusion for Francisco.

Juliet, I thought again, where could you be?

No other news came from Francisco or Juliet. I began to feel the sun setting and I stoked up the fireplace for some light and warmth. I feared Juliet was lost or hurt. I began to see the same fear in Conrad's and Antonio's eyes. To keep my mind busy, I agreed to give Benvolio official lessons. He would meet me everyday to do chores with me. He came strolling in as I pulled out two brooms.

"Today you're helping me sweep the floor," I told him.

He wore the same expression on his face when he first saw a broom. I silently laughed as I recalled that day.

"I have one broom for you," I continued, "Just do as I do."

I handed a broom to Benvolio. I held the broom in place so he could copy where I put my hands on the handle. He struggled a little until he finally held the same position.

"Cleaning is easy. Just do this," I told him as I began making sweeping motions with my broom.

I watched him struggle once more.

"You're too stiff and your motion isn't fluid! It's not like scrubbing the laundry. Try again," I said.

I began sweeping some more. I decided that he would just have to copy me until he got it down right. I gathered the dust into a pile.

"Now you have to gather all of it in one place so you could put it in the duster. Got it?"

"Um..." Benvolio mumbled, "I'm still stuck on the first part."

I laughed and continued my own sweeping. My mind hovered a little on Juliet's whereabouts. I wish I could find her myself, but I wouldn't know where to begin. I thought of the man, Tybalt. From his description, he seemed like a scary man. I didn't even know what side he was on! I was sure Conrad assumed he was on our side, especially since he approved Juliet going with him.

I was interrupted when warm hands touched my own. Suddenly I could feel a warm body pressed up against my back. It took me only a few moments to realize that Benvolio abandoned his broom-- and came up right behind me.

I felt my whole body turn crimson and halt to a stop.

"W-w-what are you doing?" I stammered.

"Well you make it look so easy that I thought if I did this, I would learn faster. I was having trouble doing this by myself," he explained casually.

He leaned closer so his face was inches from mine. He put on his famous childish look.

"You don't mind if I do this, do you? It might be a bit uncomfortable but I really think I could learn like this," he said innocently.

I felt my knees giving in. How could he say that to me so calmly!!?

"Um… uh… I guess I don't mind," I croaked out.

I began to sweep again, only this time I wasn't efficient as I usually was. I could feel his heat radiating onto mine. I could hear his breath tingle in my ear. How could I be efficient with so much distraction?

"Oh I see… so this is how you do it…" I heard him murmur to himself in wonder.

I said nothing but continue to gather the dust around the room.

After what seemed like a decade, I felt Benvolio's hands move from my hands and he let go. I felt like I could breathe again, even though I was getting plenty of oxygen already.

"Thank you for showing me. I think I'm ready to use my own broom now."

Benvolio gave me that childish grin as he picked up his broom from the floor and made his own sweeping movements. He and I were glad to see that he got a whole lot better. I made sure he was able to gather all the dust until the duster until I officially congratulated him.

"Well, I think you deserve a job well done. You surprisingly became efficient with the broom fast," I congratulated him.

Benvolio gave me a shy glance.

"I'm still not as good as you though," he said.

I laughed.

"Well of course. But you'll do better if you keep on practicing."

"Lucky I was able to learn faster if I didn't copy from behind you. Otherwise I'd be hopeless! I guess I should do it more often," he said with a laugh.

I blushed to his remark, but quickly hid my feelings. He was right that he was able to learn more efficiently today.

"I look forward to more of your lessons," he said with a smile.

"Yes," I agreed.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Every day around noon, I was greeted with Benvolio's warm smile. I tried to teach him as much as possible, except to cook. I decided I didn't want to risk the other's health in case his meals ended up tragic. One day, Antonio bolted through the door with a worried look on his face. His single sentence made my all my senses stiffen.

"They got Juliet!"

I stopped what I was doing.

"What? Tell me, where is she?"

I started to gather up my skirt to prepare to run.

"She's… she's been captured. And now she's sentenced to be publicly executed."

Antonio looked like he was about to cry. Benvolio gasped. Shock lingered on my face as Antonio's words echoed in my head. Caught? I couldn't believe it! Just then, Conrad and Francisco entered the room. I ran over to them.

"Tell me it's not true! Tell me she's safe! Please!" I demanded.

Their faces told me it was true. Juliet was caught.

"I'm sorry," Curio said, "She's been found by Montague's guards. Apparently she ran away with his son."

I muffled a sob.

"The execution's set for the day after tomorrow. That's sooner than I had expected."

I felt my knees give in. I put my hand over my mouth to try to hide the shock on my face. Montague's son? Was that the noble she loved? The one who she thought of ever since the Rose Ball? Tears started rolling down my eyes. I didn't know it was that way.

"I cannot believe that Juliet's lover is Montague's son!" I sobbed.

I felt Benvolio's hands around my shoulders as he stooped down to comfort me.

"Romeo was really with Juliet?"

"I should have listened to what she was saying! I had no idea how painful it must have been for her; to attack her lover's father."

"Cordelia," Benvolio said as he tried to reassure me.

It suddenly registered to me that Benvolio and Romeo were once close friends. It was such a small world.

As I wept, I heard Francisco say something.

"We will rescue her. Antonio, get the map from Conrad."

"O-okay."

There was still some hope.

Antonio came back with a folded piece of paper.

"What is this?" I heard Curio say.

"Apparently, it is a sketch of the castle that Conrad drew. So the dungeon must be… here. Mostly likely," Francisco said as he pointed to an X on the map.

"What a troublesome place," Curio said disapprovingly.

I heard Benvolio walk up to the map.

"The racing stadium should be connected to the dungeon."

He pointed some spots on the map.

"Are you sure?" Curio asked.

"Yes."

Francisco grinned.

"From the sky then. The entrance to the racetrack on the eastern side is not as well guarded as the main entrance. Let's cut straight through it on winged horses."

"Antonio, prepare the horses," Curio demanded.

"Okay," he said has he hurried off.

As they left the room, I prayed with all my heart that they would rescue her safely.

I waited and prayed. Prayed and waited. The night passed on like it was eternity. I felt like I was going to be sick with all the worrying I was doing for Juliet and the rest. The only one there to watch me grieve was Benvolio, who told me to sit on the couch while he said he was going to try to make something.

"No!" I turned my head sharply. "It's ok… I don't want the house burning."

I tried to laugh but quickly turned into sobs. Benvolio came and sat next to me.

"They're going to be ok. They will no doubt rescue Juliet," he tried to assure me.

I couldn't say anything back. If Juliet were to die, what could I do? How could I be able to move on? Benvolio tried to place a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

"I'm sorry, could you excuse me for a bit? I feel slightly unwell," I sobbed as I stood up and ran into the kitchen. I found a stool as my knees began to feel weak and I slumped on it. I was to wait there, wait until they got back safe and sound, hopefully with Juliet by their side.

I woke up with a start. Instead of sitting on the stool in the kitchen, I was right back at the couch with a blanket covering my body. I looked around and saw Benvolio just leaving for the door. When he heard me stir, he looked at me.

"Oh, you're awake."

"How did I…" I started.

He gave me a sheepish glance.

"I couldn't let you sit there asleep in the kitchen. So I tried moving you to a more comfortable place. I'm sorry I'm a little weak, but after awhile, I managed to carry you back to the couch."

My eyes widened. Benvolio _carried me _to the couch? Before, he couldn't even pick up two measly buckets of water!

"T-thank you," I managed to say.

Benvolio gave me another shy look.

"I heard them come back. They're in the stables right now."

What? Why didn't he tell me sooner?!

"Juliet!" I gasped as I got up from the couch and ran to the stables.

I saw many winged horses as I arrived outside. I was relieved to find everyone back safe and sound-- including Juliet.

"Juliet!" I said near sobs.

I ran to hug her. She embraced me back with a smile.

"I'm sorry to worry you so. I'm so glad to see you," she said.

"Don't apologize. I'm just glad you're safe."

I took Juliet's hand and walked her to her room. It was just like before. The two of us together again. I took a brush and started to comb her hair in the mirror. I was glad to see Juliet smiling to herself.

"Cordelia," she finally spoke, "Francisco and Curio are thinking of hiding in a faraway town for awhile."

I hid my surprise.

"But… why?"

"It's too dangerous to hide here anymore. I must go somewhere else. They say Willy's mother has a summer house were we could stay."

I tried to hide my disappointment. I thought I would be spending more time with Juliet now that she was back. Juliet must've read my thoughts.

"I'm so sorry, Cordelia. It's the only way to be safe."

"I understand."

I kept brushing her hair. For a long time it was quiet. I kept thinking of asking her why she was with Montague's son, but I held my tongue. Finally, she told me.

"Romeo and I made a vow…. To always be together."

"Romeo and you?"

Juliet nodded.

"He told me he would find a way for us to be together. That's why I'm so happy, Cordelia!"

Juliet gave a heart-stopping smile.

"Juliet…"

I was so happy for her. I could tell that with him, she'll be the happiest woman alive. I could see in her eyes the sign of hope and the love for the son of her only mortal enemy.

"Love overcomes hatred. I bless you happiness with my whole heart," I said with a smile.

Juliet embraced me for a long time. I knew it was going to be hard to let her go, but I knew she would be ok if she was this happy. I had faith that the two would overcome anything if they were together.

It wasn't long until Francisco knocked on Juliet's room. As expected, he told us to pack for Juliet's things. They decided to leave for Mantua by dawn. I helped Juliet pack her clothes. Outside was still dark, but any second the sun would signal the break of dawn. I hustled quickly; there was no time to loose. When everything was set I put on Juliet's cloak. I watched Juliet as she walked toward the carriage.

"Sorry to keep you," she told them.

"Juliet, please be careful," I warned her.

She turned around with a smile.

"I'll be fine. I'm happy right now. Though we're apart, it feels like Romeo is always with me."

I starred at her, silently praying that everything would be alright.

"Juliet, hurry!" Antonio urged.

Juliet paced toward the carriage and passed Benvolio. She turned to look at him.

"Take care of Cordelia!" she said and got in the carriage.

I blushed.

"W-What are you saying?!" I called after Juliet.

Benvolio taking care of me? Good grief! That wouldn't be a pretty site. After a few questions for Willy, he slapped the horses and the carriage rolled away. Benvolio and I watched Willy lead the carriage out of site.

"Juliet…"

After a few moments, Benvolio spoke.

"Hm… now what should we do?"

"Come, let's go back to the house and give you another lesson."

We headed back, but I was in no mood to teach him. Instead I sat in a chair and sighed. Benvolio and I didn't speak for the longest time. It was too quiet in the house now that everyone had left. I sat and moped until I felt a pat on the back.

"Cheer up, Cordelia." Benvolio said.

I blushed, recalling Juliet's last comment to Benvolio. Take care of me? It would take years before that could happen. I was amused and embarrassed at the same time. My face probably looked odd because Benvolio questioned me.

"Cordelia… are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes! Yes I'm fine!" I broke from my thoughts and smiled.

I walked to the kitchen to see a pile of dirty dishes.

"Shall we wash?" I asked.

We started wash the dishes. At the same time, we talked about life as a noble and compared it to life here. My sad thoughts instantly vanished. Benvolio always found a way to make me happier. I promised myself that I would always be kind to him from now on.

After a day's work, it was growing darker until we decided to end the day.

"It's getting late, I think it's time to wash up and go to sleep," I said.

"Good idea, well I'll see you in the morning."

I put the remaining food in the cupboards and then watched him walk around the house. Didn't he know the way out by now?

"Um, do you know where I'll be sleeping?" he asked me with an innocent glance.

"Where you usually sleep, I presume?"

"Well, Curio told me to stay here so it won't be a hassle. Ah-ha! The couch will do."

I gapped at him when he walked to the couch and sat down. Benvolio has to stay here??? Not only that, but just the two of us together! I blushed dramatically at the thought. I grew very uncomfortable instantly. Benvolio got up dug through his trunk of clothing. Why didn't I notice that trunk earlier? Of course he's staying here!

"I hope you don't mind. Good night, Cordelia," he said.

He looked at me once more and gave a childish yawn.

"G-g-good night," I managed to utter and bolted up the stairs. I shut the door to my room and slid against the door.

_Benvolio is staying here. Benvolio is staying here. Benvolio is staying here. We're all alone_, I thought over and over in my head. I suddenly grew curious as to why this was bothering me so. Conrad and Antonio stayed in this house as well. Once in awhile Curio and Francisco had to stay up late in this house. Why was it any different with Benvolio? I shook my head. I must put these thoughts in the back of my head. I just had to get used to it. I changed into my nightclothes and went to bed. But instead of going to sleep, I lay awake thinking of Benvolio. Usually I was good at making these thoughts disappear. Why weren't they going away? I started getting frustrated and for a long time I tossed and turned. Finally, probably from exhaustion, I went to sleep.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

I woke up bright and usual as always. I was utterly tired, but I started to change into my normal clothes. I did my usual task when I went downstairs; made breakfast. I started to fry eggs, still half asleep. It wasn't long until I heard someone walk inside.

"Good morning," Benvolio said groggily.

He rubbed his eyes childishly and yawned. Instantly, I remembered what kept me up half the night. I was suddenly wide awake.

"G-good morning," I breathed. I focused on my frying, trying to hide my feelings. I suddenly felt Benvolio's presence next to mine.

"Wow, you're a good cook!" he exclaimed.

"It's… just eggs," I muttered.

"I can't wait!" he said as he sat back down.

It wasn't long until I was done. I put the eggs on his plate and mine. Benvolio took his fork and dug into his eggs.

"Yum! This is delicious. You're a good cook," he said with a mouthful.

His face looked so funny, I just had to laugh. It was so cute-- the way he made me smile. I kept half glancing at him when I ate my eggs. If the days with him were always going to be like this I wouldn't mind at all.

"Cordelia, are you ok?" Benvolio asked.

He seemed to catch me starring at him. I turned away, blushing.

"No! Nothing at all!" I exclaimed.

Everyday seemed like a dream. Benvolio and I woke up everyday and ate breakfast together. I taught him chores and took him shopping. Late in the evening, we ate supper. Finally when the day ended, we would greet each other our good nights and go our separate ways. Everyday he seemed to be doing better at his chores. They were normal, simple days, but I couldn't help but feel excited what each day would bring. He made me feel happy and took all my troubles away. Every night before I went to bed I would think of him and how well he was progressing. I was well aware of my feelings by now. From the moment I laid eyes on him, he was the one. I realized that Benvolio was the one I fell in love with.

One perfectly normal day, I decided it was finally time for Benvolio to start cooking. I got a big pot ready and boiled some water.

"Benvolio! Come here!" I called.

Benvolio staggered in, ready to help.

"I finally decided you're ready to cook. I've thought of something easy-- vegetable stew."

Benvolio's eyes lit up and he made his happy, adorable face. He ran up to me and grabbed my hands.

"I'm so happy!" he exclaimed.

I laughed and gave him wooden spoon.

"You'll be needing this."

I showed him how to chop vegetables and measure the right amount. Obediently he followed my directions.

"Be careful to watch your thumb otherwise you'll--."

At that moment, Benvolio pricked his thumb on his knife and started bleeding.

"…cut yourself…" I finished with a sigh.

Benvolio winced as I washed out his cut and wrapped thumb. He was still determined to continue to cut the vegetables. When he finished cutting up the food, his hands were fully bandaged. He sighed as he set the knife down. After, he put all the vegetables in the boiling water and frequently stirred it.

"You're getting the hang of this!" I said.

He looked proud as he continued to stir.

"I'm glad you've been happy lately. I was able to see you smile so often."

Suddenly he turned to face me with a serious look.

"Do you still miss them?" he asked me.

His remark was so sudden.

Truthfully, I barely thought about Juliet and the others anymore. No horrible news has come from them so I assumed they were fine. Especially since Benvolio came and took all my troubling thoughts away. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth. I decided I must tell him how I feel. I felt my cheeks burn as I answered him.

"I barely think of them anymore…." I said and I looked at him intently," that's because…."

I heard a bubbling sound and then saw black smoke arise from the pot. The stew was overcooked!

"Oh dear, let me grab the pot!" Benvolio shouted, alarmed. He reached for the handle.

"Wait, not without gloves!" I warned him, putting on my gloves.

I heard a yell escape from Benvolio's mouth as he burned his hand. Panicking, I ran toward him. With surprise, he bumped into me and wobbled backwards, knocking over the overheated pot. Benvolio pushed me back just when the hot stew plunged into his back. I heard another agonizing shout as I watched him cringe from the pain.

"Benvolio!" I screamed as I grabbed his arm and took him away from the spilled stew. I sat him down on a stool.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized, "I didn't mean to run into you!"

"I-it's ok. I'm fine now."

I rolled back his sleeves and looked the back of his arms. They were burned red. I couldn't imagine what his back would look like. After awhile, Benvolio seemed to be calm.

"Does your back still hurt?"

"Yes… a little…" he said sheepishly.

"Then I must treat it. Hold on."

I came back with a bucket of water, cloth, and some bandages.

"Let me take a look at your back," I said.

"Ok."

I paused as I began to reach for him.

"M-may I?"

He tilted his head and gave a puzzled look.

"May you what?"

My cheeks grew red.

"May I… take off your shirt?" I tried to say. "So… so I could treat your back!"

I said the last phrase really fast.

"Yes you may. You don't have to ask," Benvolio said with his same quizzical face.

He didn't seem to notice my embarrassed face. My fingers trembled as I unbuttoned the two buttons and took of the belt that held his shirt in place. He flinched from the pain as I finally took of his shirt. I gasped at how red his back was.

"You've been burned pretty badly!" I said, wide-eyed.

I touched the red burns slightly and he winced again. I went to work. After washing his back I wrapped his whole body in bandages. Benvolio tried not to wince as I treated him. When I bandaged him up I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Cordelia," he said. He seemed to feel better. I lightly touched his back again. He didn't seem to feel the pain anymore. I could feel his body heat against my fingers. I put on a sad face.

"I'm so sorry. If I hadn't been so careless…" I began.

"It's not your fault! It was mine. I didn't know any better."

We starred at each other for a long time. I felt my heart quicken and my breath shallow. I placed my hands over my heart.

"I… I'm," I mumbled.

"Yes?" he said softly.

I couldn't tell him. Not yet. I grabbed his shirt, still wet from the spill.

"I'll go wash this! You lie down and rest!" I said hurriedly.

I stumbled as soon as I stood up and ran out the door.

As I got set up to do the laundry, I could still feel my heart racing. Benvolio and I had I moment, I thought. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. Why couldn't I tell him? I was so weak! I kept thinking about him, replaying the scene over and over in my mind. I decided that I was frightened he wouldn't accept me. Any girl wouldn't want that. I suddenly wished Juliet was here so I could ask her about it. But would I really have the guts to tell her? Juliet was lucky that she found a man to love. Even though it's forbidden, she has no doubt that he loves her. I mustn't give up, I thought to myself. Suddenly, I began to worry. He was so clueless, he wouldn't even recognize my feelings. What if his intentions weren't to love someone? What if it'd take years until he noticed my feelings? I decided I would ask when I knew for sure he loved me back.

"But that might take years!" I muttered to myself.

Unlike every other thought, I couldn't put this one out of my head.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

The next afternoon, Benvolio and I went out to grab more groceries. I tried to hide my feelings by acting cheerful, and it worked. Benvolio just made it so easy to erase my thoughts. We walked down the familiar streets. Ever since Juliet and the others left, the Carabinieri have been on the frenzy searching for the only sole survivor. It was sad to see suspicious people being accused, but I couldn't do anything about them. My task was to keep Benvolio and me inconspicuous. Suddenly, we passed by a crowd of people. Montague's guards were shouting at someone to open their door. Another suspicious family, I thought sadly. I saw the Carabinieri shatter the door and burst into their house.

"What's going on?" Benvolio asked one of the townspeople.

"They say they're hiding the Capulet girl inside the house," a tall slender man answered.

"How can they be sure?" Benvolio asked again.

"They aren't. I'm pretty sure it's because their daughter is a red-headed girl, just like the Capulet girl. But she sadly died last night due to a cold… Poor girl. She was so young," the man replied sadly.

I heard incoherent shouts inside the house and suddenly a thud on the floor. I couldn't stomach what was happening. How could Montague and the Carabinieri be so cruel? I couldn't keep quiet for so long. I heard the men walk outside.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" I scolded at the guards.

They halted with surprised faces. I moved in closer so they could see who was blaming them.

"Being so cruel to those who have lost someone dear to them! As a human being, do you not know shame?!" I shouted at them.

"Y-You…" said one guard.

"You've gone too far!" shouted another.

They both grabbed their swords and ran forward threatening. At that instant I didn't feel scared. In fact, I felt bold and noble that I had spoken out against authority. Everyone around me scrambled away while I stood my ground. It wasn't long until I felt a tug on my hand as I was pulled away, running.

"H-Hey!" I said as Benvolio continued pulled my hand.

I struggled to run and keep up.

"We must flee!" he urged.

"Halt!" I could hear the guards say as they ran after us.

For a long time, Benvolio and I ran. That instant, I felt like the Red Whirlwind came back to the city. I was used to running when Juliet was still masquerading as the townspeople's hero. I kept hearing the guards running and shouting after us.

"D***, where did they go?"

"Halt!"

Benvolio and I came to a split in the streets. We looked around frantically, trying to find which direction to run.

"This way!" we heard someone whisper.

An old woman looked around from a window. We had no choice.

Benvolio pulled me into the direction of the stranger and turned the corner toward the back of the building. We hid amongst the shadows, our backs pressed against the wall. I remembered that this building was a bar where men often went to drink. It wasn't long until the guards came our way. They opened the door stepped inside the bar. The loud noise inside abruptly stopped. I held my breath.

"A young man and a woman should have passed this way. Where did they go?" I heard a guard say. Please don't let them find us, I prayed.

"A young man and woman? Haven't seen them." a man from the bar answered matter-of-factly.

"We will show no mercy to those who attempt to hide them!" the guard talked about angrily.

"We're telling you, we haven't seen them!" another barman said, getting annoyed.

There was a long pause. I squeezed Benvolio's hand firmly. If they found our hiding place, it was all over for the both of us!

Finally a guard spoke.

"Let's look elsewhere."

I heard their footsteps run against the pavement and the bar returned to its normal chatter. Benvolio peeked over to make sure they left, and I began to gasp for breath from the intensity. After several moments, we sighed with relief. We were so close to being captured!

"Why would you act so recklessly? Confronting the Carabinieri like that…You could have been killed!" Benvolio asked with concerned whisper.

"But it was just too much!" I whispered back.

I suddenly realized Benvolio was still holding my hand. Embarrassed I pulled away and hid my face. Benvolio didn't react but looked around the corner to see if the guards were still close by. I took a few brief seconds to compose myself. I just held his hand! If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have survived! I didn't know what to say. Thoughts were racing through my head. I slightly blushed.

"T-Thank you," I managed to say.

Benvolio turned around as I gave him a hopeful smile.

"Hm? Did you say something?" he asked.

The warm feeling instantly vanished. I opened my mouth, shocked. Good grief! Of all the days, he couldn't hear me! I crossed my arms and turned away, angry.

"Nothing!" I said crossly.

I heard a little confused "huh?" from Benvolio.

I ruined another perfect moment. Finally Benvolio spoke.

"Hurry let's go back to the hideout before the Carabinieri find us."

Benvolio and I crept away into an indirect alleyway. We were silent all the way until we entered the theatre and came through the secret door. When I closed the door, I heaved another sigh. Today had been so intense. I didn't know if I could take it anymore. I put my basket away.

"I'm glad we made it save and sound," Benvolio said.

"Yes," I heaved.

I was still angry about Benvolio's ignorance.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Good night," I declared and I stormed up to my bedroom.

The next day, I didn't feel any better. I tried avoiding him as much as possible, telling him to do chores around the house when he approached me. He didn't seem to notice how cross I was. I was a little bit relieved, especially since I didn't want to take my anger out on him.

It took him all afternoon to notice I was feeling upset.

"Cordelia, are you feeling ok?" he said.

"Never better," I grumbled.

He peered at my face again.

"Did something happen the other day?" he inquired.

I thought of the disappointment that happened yesterday once more. It made me a little angrier.

"I'm going to rearrange the pantry," I muttered sharply, as I walked toward the kitchen. I opened up the door to the pantry where many items of food lay. I began by lifting up the flour and stacking them on top of each other. I turned back to see if Benvolio decided to follow. When I didn't see him, I gave a scowl. Of course he wouldn't bother checking to see if anything was wrong, I thought angrily. I continued to rearrange the food items to relieve my stress.

After about an hour or so, Benvolio peeked through the doorway. I pretended not to notice and placed some cans together.

"Um… Cordelia?" he asked with a shy face.

"What?" I said exasperated.

There was a long pause as Benvolio struggled for some words.

"Do you need help?" he managed to say.

I was afraid he was going to say that. I needed him away for me for awhile. I prepared myself to say no when I looked at his face. There was a hint of sorrow in his eyes as if he was apologizing. As I studied him, I noticed that he changed as the days passed. His build was a bit tougher because of all the hard labor. But he had the same light brown hair and same sparkling green eyes. I softened a little bit.

"I- uh…" I stuttered.

He gave me another hopeful look. I gave up.

"Yes. You can help me around," I muttered.

I quickly turned away as I made a mental note to myself not to look straight into his eyes if I wanted to refuse him. I just couldn't resist. I could hear a few items shuffling around as Benvolio put food away. I sighed I did my own work.

We worked for what seemed like forever until suddenly, I sensed impending danger. I didn't know what it was, but it didn't feel good. I glanced over at Benvolio, but he didn't seem to notice. I abruptly felt the earth under my feet rumble. The tremor went through my body as Benvolio and I looked at each other, alarmed.

"What's happening?" I shouted.

The whole house seemed to shake violently. I stumbled around, trying to grab on to something to steady myself. A big crack was heard right above my head.

"Watch out!" Benvolio shouted at me.

I felt him push against me sharply and we both tumbled to the ground. A split second later, a wooden board with dozens of cans rolled and crashed down on where I once was. I screamed as the floor continued to shake. Benvolio leaned forward protectively so my face was against his chest. Throughout the confusion, I heard cracks as nails popped off and wood split in half. Dust stung my eyes. What was happening?

Suddenly the rumbling stopped. The place was still as if nothing has happened. Benvolio got up from his crouched position and I stood up to look around. The pantry was a wreck. I didn't even want to see what was outside.

"What just happened?" Benvolio wondered to himself.

I wanted to ask the same thing. Nothing like this has ever occurred in Neo Verona before. What a dangerous occurrence that bestowed upon us now. I swept the dust from my dress and wobbled to the door. I pulled the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me try," Benvolio advised.

He as well struggled to open the door (no surprise) and fell back as he pulled with all his might. My thoughts were racing.

"Great, now what?" I cried.

"I'm not sure," he admitted.

I tried to move the clutter in front of the door. Benvolio stooped to help. It was hard to move the many objects in the way. After what seemed like eternity, I stopped to rest.

"Come on, Cordelia! We're almost there."

Benvolio's determination kept him moving. I sighed as I sat to catch my breath.

"We have time," I said, "Just let me rest."

When I thought it was finally over, I felt another low rumble underneath my feet. Another quake? I was prepared to brace myself as more unknown objects clattered to the floor. More boards broke and the dust once again burned my eyes. Suddenly, the rumbling stopped as soon as I thought. I sighed as I looked around the room. Everything was scattered again. I moved some flour out of my way and struggled to get to Benvolio. I found him crouched down and coughing from the dust.

"Benvolio! Are you ok?" I asked with concern.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," he panted.

"Just… stay here. I'll go try and open the door."

"No! It's ok; you might get hurt if you can't see."

It was true. The day was growing darker and I could barely make out anything anymore. The only source of light available was the lamplight I brought with me. I edged the lamplight nearer so I could see Benvolio's face. He had a small scratch on his cheek.

"Oh, you're bleeding!"

"No, I'm fine."

I wiped the blood from my apron since there was nothing else to clean the wound. Benvolio coughed some more.

"I think you should rest here," I suggested.

Benvolio nodded. I sat down next to him as I tried to stop the bleeding. There was a hush moment of silence. I was fully aware I was alone with Benvolio in this small place, but I didn't let my feelings embarrass me. My first priority was to make sure his wound was healing.

"Cordelia?" Benvolio said as he broke the silence.

I faced him.

"Thank you so much for everything," he said.

I was used to his gratitude.

"You're welcome," I said simply.

"I wish I was more useful around here. I'm always been helped by you."

He _was _speaking the truth.

"No, not always," I lied.

"Don't lie. It's true!"

I didn't say anything. What was I supposed to say now? I heard him sigh.

"I'd like to apologize on behalf of Lord Montague."

For once, I was the one confused.

"I'm... not sure what you mean," I replied.

"Well, you've been so upset all day. I was thinking it's because you're affiliated with me. My family used to work for Lord Montague. The one who killed the people you used to work for, the people important to you! That's it isn't it? Is that why you're angry with me?"

I starred at him with my mouth open. That wasn't it at all!

"N-no…" I started to say. I was interrupted by Benvolio.

"I wish I could be some help to you. I've done so much harm to you, that I deserve to be punished!"

"No, please that's not it!" I said so loudly, it silenced him.

For some reason, I started to cry. It wasn't his fault that Neo Verona has been living in famish. It wasn't his fault for all the innocent lives killed. I suddenly realized that Juliet must've felt this way too. As I cried, I felt a warm hand on my back. I cried for a long time, releasing all the anger and stress that I conjured for all those years. I began to tell him of my own past, something I've never done for anyone else-- not even Juliet.

"I was born in the Keep, where Montague currently rules and where Lord Capulet used to live. My mother was the lady-in-waiting for Lady Capulet. I barely remember her, but I knew she was beautiful like Lady Capulet. They were the best of friends who told each other everything. My father was a stable boy, who took care of the horses. Once in awhile he loved to ride them. When I was born, my mother used to teach me the chores she did around the castle. Ever since then, I loved to clean and tidy things around.

"It wasn't long until Juliet was born, I was told to serve her. It was my duty to be the lady-in-waiting for the next woman of the royal bloodline. The moment I laid eyes on her, I knew I'd love her. I watched over her and sometimes we'd play together. But it all changed that one tragic night."

I paused to shudder.

"Montague killed Juliet's parents as well as my own. Fortunately, Juliet and I were saved by Conrad before they had a chance to kill us."

I concluded with a sigh.

"Unlike Juliet, I remembered that awful night. Sometimes I would think about the life that I once had. I used to wish that Montague never came, that I was still with Juliet at the Keep. I wished that I would have a family again."

I sobbed as I thought of my mother and father. How fair my mother looked with her gold hair. How tall and husky my father was along with his hardy laugh.

"At least you have your parents, Benvolio. You're lucky too see them alive and well. You're lucky that you had the chance to live."

I couldn't speak anymore. The burden was just too much. I placed my face on his shoulder as he tried to stroke my hair.

"There there. Shhh…" I would hear him softly whisper in my ear.

All night, I cried for my hidden past, for my deceased family, and for myself. In all my years, I've never thought so selfishly before. I didn't care anymore. I kept all those feelings deep down inside that it was a relief to let it all out. It was like lifting the whole world off my shoulders-- Benvolio was the one doing it for me. I did not hear anything except my sobs after my whole speech. I could feel Benvolio's worries through his soft fingers. He wore an expression I've never seen before: undaunted. His adorable face was now stern and dignified, like he was off to go fight in a war. To me, that expression was unbelievably radiant. It was peaceful, so peaceful in his arms that little did I know, I drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

The sun peeked through the tiny cracks in the wall. My eyelids fluttered open and my head was foggy from last night. I rubbed my eyes and felt my way around. My head ached as I tried to recall the other day. I abruptly felt a warm body pressed against my arm. I swirled to my right and made out a face. Benvolio was fast asleep, his mouth partially open and his head leaning against a wall. I suddenly remembered the gentle hand petting my head, the soft murmuring against my cheek. I blushed as the memories slowly came back to me. In his sleep, Benvolio made a face as if he'd been poked, then mumbled something I couldn't hear. Poor Benvolio. It must've been so uncomfortable for him to sleep in a dusty place such as this one. I couldn't wake him, I decided.

Instead I watched him sleep. His boyish face had such fair skin. His hair was messy with soot. I involuntarily put a hand against his cheek. It was so soft and warm. He softly mumbled something again and then I watched him take deep breaths as he fell back into his deep slumber. My eyes lingered on his lips. So beautiful and soft, I thought. I slowly started to lean closer.

"No I mustn't," I urged.

I couldn't let my feelings take over. I starred at his face again. He was so young and perfect I couldn't hold back anymore. Slowly I started to lean forward again. Just one. Just a small quick one. He wouldn't notice. I placed my hands against my heart as my forehead touched his. He was so close. I could feel my heart pulsating and his warm breath dwelling on mine. I closed my eyes….

"Cordelia?" I heard him say.

My eyes flew open to see Benvolio staring directly at me. My whole body immediately grew hot as I stepped back. I felt myself stumble backwards through the cluttered goods and my back slammed into the wall. I could feel my head throbbing again as I struggled to come up with an excuse.

"What were you doing?" he asked curiously as he got up and started to trudge over to me.

"I-I-I…" I stuttered.

I didn't know what to say. What could I tell him? That I was trying to kiss him? That my feelings were forcing me to do these things that I normally wouldn't do? I struggled to come up with something to say.

"Cordelia," he said concerned, "you don't look too well."

An idea burst through my head.

"Um, actually I was just thinking that you didn't look well either."

Benvolio gave his famous confused look.

"I was… just checking your temperature! Um yes, I was… Good grief," I mumbled.

I wearily sunk to the floor. My breathing became shallow and my head pounded through my ears. I felt Benvolio catch me around the waist before my face plummeted to the ground.

"Cordelia…," he said worriedly.

"I-I-I'm fine," I lied in a raspy voice.

My whole support was weighted against Benvolio's arms. My body felt weak. I couldn't move. I felt my throat breathe rapidly. Benvolio set me against a wall and stagger toward the door.

"Please wait," he told me.

He grabbed a long sturdy board and began slamming it against the door. I heard a grunt as he put all his strength against the door.

After a few moments--wham! I heard a loud crunch as Benvolio successfully made a large hole through the doorway. I felt myself lift off the ground. My eyes squinted as I was met with sunlight. Benvolio laid me on the couch and collapse next to me on the floor, gasping. I felt so proud of him. He finally seemed my prince, someone to admire. I gave a weak smile as he glanced back at me.

"I apologize for my rude actions. I just couldn't bare for us to stay there any longer, especially since you're beginning to look ill."

"Thank you…" I said softly.

I tried to control my breathing. My head just hurt so much.

In an instant, Benvolio's face was so close to mine. He leaned over to touch his forehead against mine. I felt heat circulate my body all over again.

"It looks like you've caught a fever," he presumed.

My speechless voice couldn't express the impact I felt when he touched my forehead. All I could do was nod foolishly. He pulled back and gave me his childish, determined grin.

"Looks like I'll have to take care of you now."

He pushed me back until my head rested on a pillow. I struggled to tell him not to, but I felt too weak to move.

"You just stay here. Leave anything to me."

He went into the kitchen and emerged with a wet towel. He placed it gently on my head. I felt the cool rush as the cold water trickled down my forehead. I suddenly felt relaxed.

"Now, get some sleep," he said in a fatherly tone.

I didn't want to obey, but my eyes were already starting to feel droopy. I saw Benvolio get up and watch back to the kitchen. I heard pots and pans clashing as he rummaged through the cabinets. The last thing I could determine was Benvolio humming to himself and then I submerged into a deep sleep.

When I woke up again, I saw a blurry image of Benvolio. As I began to regain my focus, he turned toward me with a loving grin.

"Ah good! You're awake!" he exclaimed, beaming down at me.

I could see him hold a broom as he was tidying up the room. I noticed the place dramatically better with only a few litter here and there. He set the broom down and hurried toward the kitchen.

"Just a minute I just have to bring it out," he called over his shoulder. A few moments later, he came back carrying a big bowl with his mitts. He also seemed to have found an apron, I thought to myself. His white apron looked rather decent on him, like he was born to cook. He set the bowl down next to me.

"I made this while you were asleep. It's vegetable stew!"

My eyes widened. He made the stew again? For me?

"I can't believe it! You did it!" I blurted out.

He put on his shy look.

"Well, it took me a few tries to get it right. I hope this tastes fine," he replied.

Benvolio glanced nervously at the bowl as I took a spoonful and brought it to my lips. It wasn't bad, I concluded, but it wasn't how it was supposed to taste. I savored the flavor in my mouth. Even though it tasted bland, there was something about the soup that made me want more. I wasn't sure if any normal person would feel the same way. I looked back at Benvolio who was waiting anxiously for an answer.

"It's delicious, thank you," I said with a smile.

His face brightened as he looked like it was the greatest day of his life.

"I'm so glad!" he proclaimed.

I took another sip of the stew. And another and another. I couldn't stop eating it. I found it strange how the vegetable stew was so irresistible to me, even though it was completely bland. Finally after a few last slurps, I finished it.

"Thank you again. I've never had food taste so fine to me before," I praised him.

Benvolio gave another bashful grin.

"And you've been cleaning the hideout too. It must've have taken a long time."

"Yes, it has. After all, you've been asleep all day! It's nearly evening."

I looked out the window to see shades of reds and oranges outside. The sun was already setting, casting long shadows over the window pane. Benvolio began to stoke up the fireplace, carefully trying not to burn himself. I sighed because of how comfortable I was and drifted into thought. I remembered it seemed almost impossible to teach Benvolio how to do any chores. It certainly paid off, however. It seems like he now knew how to take care of himself. I shifted to watch him poking at the firewood. I wonder how Juliet would react if she saw me now. I chuckled at the thought. Benvolio was, after all, taking good care of me.

Everyday I was slowly regaining back my strength. Like a true gentleman, Benvolio would always be at my side, bringing my meals and asking if I was cold. I'd wish to never become healthy again. However, I couldn't let that desire get to my mind. I was needed to run errands around the house, and I couldn't let Benvolio do everything.

"Is everything fine?" Benvolio asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I shook my head and dug into my blanket.

"I think I'm getting better," I said.

"You're recovering fairly quick. Probably from exhaustion," he commented.

I smiled because it was true. I have been working around this place for 14 years now. Only twice have I gotten sick. Benvolio turned around to rearrange the flowers. By my side was an iris, the symbol of the Capulet family.

"Thank you for everything," I said quietly.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Benvolio said as he turned around again.

"No, nothing at all," I said, forcing a grin.

I was used to it by now. After trying to confess for quite sometime, I realized that I wasn't progressing at all. I was just on the brink of giving up. Benvolio studied my face then finally said something.

"Ok then… if you say so."

He turned to look out the window; a blanket of darkness began to overtake the sun. The first few stars started to light up.

"Well, looks like you should get some sleep," he told me.

"Yes," I said rather disappointed that he was going to leave.

Benvolio made sure my pillow was fluffed up and I was comfortable. He glanced at me one more time. He began to lean forward. My heart started it's unnaturally high rhythm.

"I think after resting, you'll be completely healthy again," he said quietly. His forehead touched mine leaving me breathless as I closed my eyes. I didn't have the heart to tell him that touching foreheads was not the way to tell if someone was sick. But I couldn't tell him now, not while he was so close to me.

Then he did something he's never done before. I felt his forehead replace with another unfamiliar warm feature. He patted my head and kissed my forehead. He watched me as another sudden rush of heat hit me so hard that I started to get dizzy. I still was utterly speechless. _He just kissed me, he just kissed me, right here on my head_, my mind was playing over and over in my head. Was this a dream? Why did he kiss me? Did he love me too? I had so many questions, still unanswered. Benvolio suddenly gave a shy glance.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he said sheepishly.

He raced out of the room leaving me silent as I watched him disappear.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

The morning came with excitement. As I stretched my arms feeling completely energized. With my headache and fever completely gone, I concluded that I wasn't ill anymore. I climbed out of bed, got dressed, and headed to greet Benvolio. He was happy to see me up and determined to work.

The day was like usual, all day we did chores. We could never find anything we didn't need to do. We saved the evening for going to town. The townspeople were unusually riled up. I could feel the rush of determination, anger, and accusations as mobs protested against the Carabinieri. What have I missed while I was ill?

Something caught my eye as I walked by. It was a single fat bird hanging from its post, ready to be roasted. Meat was scarce these days so I was overjoyed when I saw the last bird in stock. I hustled toward the stand, pulling Benvolio with me.

"Look Benvolio, a bird!"

Benvolio looked at the dead chicken tied upside down by the feet. He gave an excited look toward me.

"I haven't eaten bird since I left the Keep!"

I purchased the bird and two loaves of bread. Soon after, we left the stand with a smile. We were so fortunate to run into something so rare, especially at a rebellious time like this. As we kept walking, I heard a chatter of angry voices. We rounded the bend as saw a massive crowd of townspeople.

I watched worriedly as a great mob of men surrounded Montague's guards and threw roses mockingly at them. The rose was the flower of the Montagues. Many townspeople were already gathered, watching the mob as they were threatened by the guards. I could smell hatred filled the air. Benvolio seemed to think the same thing.

"It is no longer… merely the Capulets' revenge. This is a revolution in the making!"

Suddenly I saw winged horses arise from the castle. I turned as I watched more of Montague's guards flew out of sight.

"I wonder if Juliet is well," I said to myself.

I thought of Juliet and the others occasionally back at the hideout. I thought they were doing well, until now. I felt that today, they would come back with a new army ready to fight. Benvolio and I waited among the crowd as individuals rushed out of their houses armed with anything from scythes to pitchforks. I knew it wasn't safe to go home anymore, but to mingle with the crowd. We squeezed amongst the civilians coming to watch the chaos.

The Carabinieri were scattered everywhere. All night we stood. There was a small hint of dawn, but I could see a slight mist come over the land. Men from around Neo Verona convulsed together, shouting angry accusations at the Capulet's main gate.

Suddenly I saw small specks dot the sky. As they drew closer I could make out winged horses coming our way.

"Has the Red Whirlwind come?" I could hear someone close by say.

So Juliet came to fight after all. The mass of restless citizens suddenly disrupted into utter chaos. Men scrambled around, pushing townspeople out of their way. I hung unto Benvolio to avoid separating from him. Everyone of all ages began throwing rocks at the Carabinieri from above the castle. I caught a glimpse of red as a gallant pegasus followed by many others swooped over Capulet's guards, knocking them over the edge. Juliet has come as the Red Whirlwind, I thought to myself.

I could see her horse glide over the townspeople as feathers came raining down upon us. I felt so proud of her.

"Juliet," I said, relieved that she came back safely.

She landed on a stone bridge, high up where all the townspeople could see her. Townspeople from all around jammed their fists in the hair, excited that the Red Whirlwind has come back from the dead to lead the revolution.

"People of Neo Verona! To take this city out of Montague's hands I have arisen from the flames and returned to you!"

The crowd erupted in another deafening roar. I watched as the Red Whirlwind stood courageous and unafraid.

"Those of the same heart let us fight together!" she continued, "Soldiers of Montague! Set aside your weapons and go, now! Throw away your swords and we will not pursue you. The Grand Duke does not govern Neo Verona! The people do!"

Another wild cheer erupted giving everyone hope and the courage to fight. I struggled to keep myself from tearing up. Juliet has grown to become a strong leader after all.

Suddenly an arrow came aiming toward the Red Whirlwind. I watched in shock as the arrow missed her by inches and landed on her hat. I was horrified her long red hair slipped out of her wig, revealing to everyone her true identity. Dawn came upon the city as I heard confused outcries among the crowd.

"It's the Capulet girl!" said one.

"The Red Whirlwind was really the daughter of the Capulets?!" cried another.

I couldn't bear to watch next. What would the crowd think now that they knew the true identity of the Red Whirlwind?

However, even as Juliet, she regained her stance as began to speak once more.

"The red wind will rage as much as it needs to! Raise the wind of freedom in Neo Verona!"

I was relieved to see the crowd erupt with cheers. I knew then that it didn't matter to them if she was the Red Whirlwind or the daughter of the Capulets. Juliet was the key to making this fight happen. She was the dawn of a new era in Neo Verona.

Juliet returned back to the hideout that day. Everything seemed to be more alive and unwavering firmness settled throughout the land. As soon as I met Juliet I ran up and hugged her. Finally she was home.

"Cordelia, I missed you so much!" she cried.

"Me too!" I said feeling hot tears slide down my cheeks.

After our reunion, I agreed to make a grand dinner in celebration for their return. I met Benvolio in the kitchen as we both eagerly set to work to plan tonight's meal. As I ran around the kitchen, I couldn't help be a little disappointed that my time with Benvolio and me all by ourselves was over. I realized what I was thinking and put that thought in the back of my head. No, I should be happy that everyone was back. We could all live together like before. Not even that, but after we were successful in defeating Montague we did not have to live in hiding anymore. I grabbed a stack of plates, and then turned to look at how Benvolio was doing with the bird. He was wearing the same apron and gloves as he did whenever he was cooking. Carefully, he began to take out the hot and roasted bird.

"I'm home!" heard a voice call.

Juliet was back with her meeting with Conrad and the others. I turned to greet her at the doorway.

"Welcome back," I said and suddenly gasped.

Instead of only Juliet and Antonio, another couple was beside her. Benvolio, still facing the oven paid no heed.

"We got a hold of a bird today, so I tried roasting it," he said triumphantly as he held up the bird at our guests. Suddenly he recognized the surprise couple at the doorway.

"Fa-! Father! Mother!" he said flabbergasted.

It's been so long since he's last seen his parents.

"You're doing well?" Benvolio's father, Vittorio, greeted.

"Dear, we haven't seen you at all lately. We were worried!" his mother said with a slight tease.

"I'm sorry!" Benvolio apologized as the couple laughed.

I felt a little embarrassed. After all, I was the main reason he was not able to see his parents. But they did not seem to mind. I peered at his mother's face nervously as she kept glancing between Benvolio and me. I tried to put on a smile.

"Well, it looks like you're finishing up here. We'll be waiting at the dining table," Vittorio said and everyone walked back out. As soon as everyone left, Benvolio and I exchanged glances.

He sighed, "They haven't changed a bit."

Together, we laughed at his remark.

The dinner turned out to be delicious. Benvolio had a gift for roasting after all. When the table was cleared, Benvolio had agreed to spend one night with his parents. I was curious as to why they needed him home, but he promised me that he would be back in the morning. I watched as Benvolio helped his mother up the carriage. He gave his adorable smile at me and shut the door. I sighed as I walked back inside and got Juliet's night gown ready.

"I'm coming in, Juliet," I announced as I knocked on her door.

"All right," I heard her say.

I saw her by the mirror as she glanced toward me.

"I'll leave your change of clothes here."

"Thank you."

She sat down on her bed, smiling to herself.

"Benvolio sure has changed," she commented.

I could not help but smile.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Before he didn't even know how to use a broom, and now he cooks!"

"Not just cooking. Cleaning, laundry, he can do everything now," I answered back. I gave a little victorious look.

"Of course, it's all due to my fine teaching," I said coolly.

Juliet laughed at my silliness.

"Come, it's time for bed. Aren't you tired?" I said.

"Yes… Good night," Juliet greeted me.

"Good night," I said and I left the room.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

The following day came with burning spirits. Juliet made haste in the city to do a few tasks. I hurriedly ran around the house to make preparations. If a revolution was to take place, we would need to be ready at any possible need. Benvolio walked in, his face shown with surprise at the busy household.

"Cordelia, what is going on?"

"Let's make haste, shall we? Help me bring in some food."

I tried to ignore my feelings for Benvolio that day. The townspeople outside was getting restless. They needed me. From the information last heard from Conrad, the whole city was completely under siege. Anything could happen to the townspeople, and I was assigned to gather up any food, bandages, and other necessary items just in case we were attacked. All day we worked, bustling around and gathering up our supplies.

It happened around evening time. At first it was just a faint vibration in the distance. I was in the kitchen when suddenly the grounded started shaking violently. It was happening again. Benvolio and I glanced at each other with incredulous looks. How could the ground start shaking again? And so soon? I lost my balance and tumbled to the floor. Benvolio came and held me up as several plates smashed to the floor. I gasped, surprised at the intensity of the vibrations.

What is happening to this land? What on earth was going on? I huddled closer to Benvolio's body to shield myself. Bits of wood and stones from the ceiling fell upon us and I could hear in the distance loud cracks. Benvolio seemed to hear it too.

"It's so strong," he said seriously, "that concrete buildings are breaking."

I was astounded with his words. He must've seen a building break out the window. Another lower rumble hit the earth. Huddled in our position, we made no movement except to brace each other.

Finally the rumbling stopped. I had no idea how long we were crouched in our position. I gazed at the window to see it encompassed with darkness. Panicked screams and shouts from the townspeople darted back and forth. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness we're still alive," I managed to say.

"But I'm not so sure about all the townspeople," Benvolio said.

He unwrapped his arms around me and swiped the sawdust off his shirt. I suddenly began to wonder where Juliet was. She had been gone all day, what could she possibly be up to? There was no time to waste. We had to find Conrad and the others. Benvolio seemed to understand because he nodded at me as he took my hand and rushed out into the cold night.

I couldn't bare to see my surroundings. The town looked like a disaster. Townspeople on the streets held each other in place. Bridges and ledges were cracked. Everything was in shambles. I ignored my instinct to stop and help and followed Benvolio.

Not long after, we ran into Francisco in the town square.

"What happened?" Benvolio demanded.

"We're not sure. But there are many injured people," Francisco informed us. Conrad and Curio emerged with a trail of townspeople following them.

"Cordelia, get back to the house! We need all the food and aid we can get!" Conrad demanded.

Starting to turn back around, we abruptly stopped with a piercing scream.

"Fire!" the voice rang.

And there, over the stone houses, a ring of red emerged over the rooftop. The townspeople around us started to panic.

"This is bad," Francisco warned us.

"If the wind fans it, we'll quickly run out of places to go," Curio said.

"Gather people and set them to fight it," Francisco told him.

Conrad turned toward us.

"We'll meet you in the main square next to the marketplace. Go hurry!" Conrad hastened us.

Benvolio and I nodded and ran back to our journey to and from home.

As soon as we came back, we saw many bodies lying on brown, ragged blankets and a long line waiting for food. Benvolio agreed to run back and forth from the hideout for the food and supplies while I stayed to treat the wounds.

The night was busy and miserable. Time seem to tick on as one by one, I helped treat the badly injured. There were so many hurt that my bandages seem to be running out. I turned just in time to see Benvolio carrying some bread for the hungry.

"Benvolio, can you bring some bandages?" I asked urgently.

"Right!" he said.

As I look around my surroundings I could see nothing but misery. Families huddled together, the strong aided the weak, and continual sobs and shouting darted around me. My observations were interrupted with a single shout.

"There's a fire here too!" a women cried.

More townspeople turned to see black smoke mixed with shadows of red spread across the sky above them. The fire was oddly spreading very fast! Strong men came to carry the injured and relocate to another place. I filled my arms with bandages and ointment and followed as the mass of townspeople started running away from the fire. As I ran, I couldn't help but wonder if Juliet was alright.

All night long, I tended the wounded. The bodies just seemed to keep growing larger in number. Then later on, we had to relocate to another place because the fire seemed to have spread. Work, move, work, move. My arms and legs felt like they could collapse any minute. But as I watched Benvolio idly moving back and forth as well, I regained the energy and strength to move on. I had an important task in this revolution. No matter how small it may seem compared to Juliet's, I needed to work my hardest. With that thought in mind, I worked until I began to see the crack of dawn.

As the sun moved up, it seemed the crowd began to calm down. The fire was reported to have stopped and so everyone was finally safe for now. Thankfully, Conrad ordered me back to the house to get some rest. I sat on my stool in the kitchen until Benvolio came in, apparently looking for me.

"I've found you!" he exclaimed.

I gave Benvolio a wary smile on my face. I was glad to see him, but my eyes felt droopy as I lacked sleep.

"Shall…we go for a walk?" he suggested.

I really wanted to get some rest, but I couldn't bring myself to refuse him. Benvolio held the door for me as I stood up and followed him outside. Looking around, the city was not a pretty sight. Everything was covered with ashes and soot. Once in awhile scrawny children or a young couple would walk by, their expressions full of sorrow. Benvolio and I walked in silence until he stopped by a ledge that overlooked the city.

It was slightly windy as I looked over the off-white houses. A thin layer of clouds hovered over the city and remaining smoke from the fires billowed to the sky. Despite the disastrous night, the town still looked beautiful from where we stood. I rested my hands on the ledge and peered out into the distance.

"I had a talk with my parents nights ago concerning my future," Benvolio spoke up.

I said nothing, but kept listening.

"As you know, my father was the former mayor of Neo Verona. He asked me if I was willing to help govern the people once we are settled with overthrowing Montague."

My heart sank. If Benvolio were to help rule over the people, he'd be leaving me behind. He would live in the Keep, the castle where he once used to live. I would rarely get to see him anymore.

"It sounds like a wonderful opportunity," I said holding back tears.

"I've thought about it, but I've come to a conclusion that it's not what I want," Benvolio told me.

I starred at his face. It was mixed with emotions. Shy, pleading, and… I couldn't come up with his other emotion. Embarrassment? Slowly he took my hand in his.

"I found out that it won't be the same living without you. This may be sudden, especially when time may be running out. But I was thinking…"

He paused as if he was choosing his words carefully. Suddenly he blurted out his words.

"I was thinking… that we should permanently settle in together once this is over. As in…"

My head couldn't take in my emotions anymore. I watched speechless as he slowly got down on one knee. For the first time I could properly see blush on his cheeks.

"Will… you marry me?"

I didn't know what to say. His proposal was so sudden. I was overwhelmed with the unexpected turn of events, especially at a time like this. However, I was ecstatic. Extremely ecstatic. I wanted to leap into his arms and answer him. At the same time, I was frightened by his proposal. It takes one little word, and my life would change forever. Was I willing to spend the rest of my life with him? Furthermore, with all the chaos around us, would we even have a chance to live together? Our lives could end before we know it.

I couldn't say anything, just stare at Benvolio with complete shock. I pulled my hand away. I saw dismay on his face at my reaction to his proposal. I trembled as I finally spoke.

"L-let me think about it," I said.

With my face completely flushed, I turned on my heels and darted away leaving him gazing after me.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

I was relieved to see Juliet in her room. I needed someone to talk to, especially since my decision could alter my life forever. I loved Benvolio. I really did. However, I wasn't sure if it was the right choice. I could end up regretting it forever. I sat Juliet down upon her stool in front of the mirror. I took her brush and started stroking her hair. I instantly felt my heart grow calmer.

I closed my eyes remembering all the days I've been with Juliet. She was the one I was closest to my whole life. Not until Benvolio came.

"It's been awhile," I told her. "since I brushed your hair like this."

"It has," she replied.

I didn't know where to begin. I decided to say it calmly to hide my unsettling feelings. I took a deep breath.

"Come to speak of it, you won't believe what Benvolio said…"

Juliet glanced at me through the mirror.

"He wants us to live together, as soon as everything settles down!"

I sighed.

"Ridiculous, isn't it? At a time like this…" I said putting on a forced smile.

Juliet turned around excitedly.

"What? Really?"

"Yes…"

"So, did you answer him, Cordelia?" she asked with the same excitement in her voice.

I glanced away embarrassed.

"No… not yet."

"That's not good enough! You have to answer him!" Juliet demanded which surprised me.

She got up with an exuberant smile on her face.

"Nothing has made me more happy!"

An instant later, her arms leaped into a tight embrace.

"W-Wait a moment…" I stammered.

"Be happy… Cordelia," Juliet said softly.

"Juliet…" I answered back.

I couldn't help but hug her back. My Juliet, my friend. Even if we go separate ways, I'll never forget her. From that last embrace, I thought I gained enough confidence to answer Benvolio. I couldn't waste another minute. He needed to know how I felt.

I rushed down the stairs and began to search for him. As expected he was in the kitchen, stooped over next to the fire. I took a deep breath and walked in. Benvolio stiffened as I put my hand lightly on his shoulder. He stood up silently, afraid to turn around and look at me. I took my hand off his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist. I could not see his face at the moment, but I did not care. He was here with me, my arms conveying to all my warm feelings to him. I stooped over so my forehead rested against his back. I could feel my heart pounding loudly. I could smell Benvolio's light boyish smell and feel the heat burn through his back. My overwhelming feelings came through a streak of tears. Then I suddenly said the one word I gathered up all the courage for.

"Yes."

The wedding took place the next evening. Because we had very little time, we agreed to set the date the following day. Juliet and Emilia helped me dress up into my wedding gown. Emilia straightened my veil on my head.

"There! All ready," Emilia announced as she put on the last finishing touches. As an actress working for Willy, she had a knack for dressing up well.

I stared at myself in the mirror in awe. There was no doubt that I looked beautiful, especially with my hair down. I've never let my hair loose from my tight bun before and this was the first time anyone saw my long, golden hair. I wondered what Benvolio would say when he looked at me.

"It was short notice, so we had to make do with some of Willy's costumes, but it's not bad, is it?" Emilia said rather apologetically.

"It suits you, Cordelia," Juliet complimented me.

"Now I'm embarrassed," I said shyly. I was beginning to sound more and more like my soon-to-be husband.

I watched as Juliet got up and handed me a prearrangement of irises.

"For you. I made it in a rush, so it's not very good, but…," Juliet said as she gave me the bouquet.

"Juliet, you made it?" I asked, starring at the beautiful iris in my hands.

She nodded. I felt a lump form in my throat.

"Once you couldn't even sew a button on a shirt…" I said as I started to cry. It was so emotional for me to leave my Juliet. I knew I would be seeing her around town, but memories kept pouring through my head of the days we spent together. She has grown to be loving and beautiful and was thoughtful enough to spend her precious time making a bouquet…. For me.

"Oh Cordelia, you're too quick to cry," Juliet said softly as she watched me sob.

"But…" I stuttered.

I couldn't cry right now. I had to be happy. Happy that Juliet was with me. Happy that everyone was safe. Happy that I got to marry the only man I loved, Benvolio. I smiled my happiest smile.

"Thank you. Thank you," I blubbered, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Juliet gave me a cheerful smile as if she was wishing me all the happiness I could receive.

Willy became our priest for the wedding. With our former priest gone, we had to make due with the talented playwright. I did not mind at all; I just wanted a small wedding. I was waiting through the door, my heart pounding. I could hear murmurs of people whispering excitedly, ready to catch the first glimpse of the bride.

Surprisingly, I was not having second thoughts. It was like my mind knew it was fate to meet Benvolio and that we were destined to be together. I blushed as I thought of my future with my loved one. We could spend an eternity together after this night.

Abruptly the murmuring quieted down as an organ started to play it's beautiful music. I held my breath as I began to walk forward. This was my cue. I turned to see a small chapel of family and friends. All pairs of eyes directed their attention toward me. I tried to focus my eyes on the beautiful statue of an angel straight ahead of the aisle. However, my eyes were distracted with a figure to my right.

There was Benvolio in his fine red suit, gazing directly at me. I found myself blushing as I studied his handsome features. He was not the Benvolio I met at the beginning. To me, he seemed to be the most handsome man I've ever seen. Benvolio turned out to be the husband I've always imagined. He gazed at me with his soft eyes as if he suddenly saw an angel from heaven. I approached him and he offered me his arm. I took it dutifully and both walked up to the alter.

There, Willy made us exchange our vows. Never once could we break each others gazes. I was so happy, the happiest of my entire life. I've seen many brides and grooms at their weddings before and I've always wanted to feel this same warm loving feeling they felt. Now I understood. Anywhere life took me, as long as Benvolio was by my side, I would still be happy.

After an hour full of speeches and exchanging of the rings, Willy turned toward the audience.

"Well, well. Is everyone ready?" he said.

He signaled Benvolio and I to step forward.

"Go on, you two."

We approached each other at the middle. This was it, we were to be man and wife.

I felt Benvolio take the veil away from my face until I could see his adorable face clearly. His gaze seemed to portray his feelings that did not need to be spoken. I could tell that he thought I was beautiful and that he loved me with all of his heart. I stared back at him, conveying the same feelings. His eyes softened as he leaned toward me to give the awaited kiss.

It was my very first kiss and I couldn't describe it. The only thing I could say was that I was happy it was with Benvolio. I belonged to him now, and he belonged to me. Our bond was unbreakable now and no one could ever tear us apart.

I heard clapping from the audience as I felt joy fill the room. After Benvolio's warm lips broke from mine, we turned to face the audience. Benvolio and I, the newlyweds. Everyone's faces smiled admiringly toward us. I saw in the corner of my eye Benvolio's mother crying tears of joy through her handkerchief. And for a sudden moment, I felt my own parents from up above blessing me every inch of happiness possible. I stood proudly with my husband's arm resting gently on my waist. Today was our day and my future has begun to foresee not just my own life, but Benvolio's as well.

"Juliet," I said quietly.

I was back at the hideout ready to change out of my dress. Juliet watched as I held the bouquet of irises out in front of me.

"Take it," I told her.

"But.." she started to say, but I put the flowers in her hands.

I finally found happiness with Benvolio, but I wanted Juliet to be happy too.

"Be happy together, you and Romeo."

A small gasp escaped from her mouth which suddenly changed into a glimpse of sadness.

"I…"

I looked at her, a bit surprised. Did something happen between her and Romeo?

"Juliet?"

She continued to gaze at the irises, her eyes tearing up.

"My hands are small… I can't hold this much happiness, I'll break!" she said, her voice faltering.

I rested a hand against Juliet's cheek.

"Nothing of the sort. People can be as happy as they like," I told her.

Juliet suddenly turned her head toward the window.

"Snow…" she whispered.

"Yes, it is! How pretty," I said admiringly. "When the snow has melted, and the city is full of flowers, wouldn't it be nice if everyone had found their happiness?"

Juliet said nothing but gazed out the window. No matter how perfect this day had been, I silently prayed that Juliet would find a little happiness with her love.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

There wasn't any time for my honeymoon. Benvolio and I promised that we would have it once everything settled down. My mind was focused on Juliet as I prepared her from her final battle. Juliet stood boldly in red armor as I clasped her long flowing cape around her neck. Both Juliet and I starred at the reflection in the mirror, anticipation building up. I saw was a brave, fiery young women about to change the face of Neo Verona.

"Once this fight is over, you'll finally be able to walk in front of everyone as a young woman! Together with Romeo," I said.

Emilia spoke up.

"In Willy's next play, I swear I will have you as my partner. Though it will be as Odin, of course!"

"Now that she can finally show herself as a woman, there's no need for her to dress as a man…" I said to Emilia.

"Why not?! She looks better that way.." Emilia whined frustratingly.

"Emilia, you'll never be able to find a good man if you say things like that," I said hiding my laughter.

"What's that?! The sudden wisdom of a married woman?" Emilia replied amusingly. She continued on her rampage.

"If I wanted to, I could--."

There was a sudden knock on the door as Antonio walked in.

"Juliet, it's time," he announced.

"I'm coming," she answered, her face showing nothing but determination.

We fell silent as Juliet grabbed her sword. I knew today was the day that the Capulet's finally overtake the throne. However, worry began to swell up. Juliet turned to face me.

"Well then. I'm off," she said with a determined grin.

"Be safe," I answered back.

I watched Juliet disappear behind the door. What if everything goes wrong? What if Juliet was killed in battle? What if that was the last time I saw her? With a worried expression I pressed my hands together and silently prayed for Juliet's safe return.

I was ordered by Conrad to hide with Antonio, Benvolio, and his parents until they safely overthrew Montague. Benvolio and I huddled together next to the fire as Antonio sulked around. Benvolio's parents took up a small talk in the dining room.

"Juliet…" I repeated over and over.

Benvolio squeezed my hand to assure me that they were going to be alright. I thought about Juliet and how all the burdens of the Montagues and Capulets were placed on her shoulders. There was so much set upon her for a sixteen year old women. Together, we prayed for Juliet and the others.

For hours we waited silently. Every once in awhile I would stand outside anxiously, until Benvolio willed me back inside. Outside I could see a blanket of snow cover the ground as more townspeople awaited the results of the fight.

"You'll catch a cold," Benvolio said as he caught me outside, "Let's head on inside."

I was about to go back inside when I heard an eruption of cheers in the distance. The cheers carried slowly to where we were standing.

"The Capulet's have won!" someone shouted.

People of all ages began gathering piles of snow and throwing it in the air. Many laughed, many cried. There was excitement all around me as I saw a huge red flag being hung from the balcony of the Keep. The Capulet flag. We have won. Antonio and Benvolio's parents rushed to our side.

"This day as come at last," Benvolio happily said as he held my hand.

"They did it… Juliet and the others," Antonio announced in disbelief.

I could not contain my joy. Juliet, you'll finally… finally be able to pursue your own happiness. I'm truly glad, I thought proudly. I closed my eyes as relief flooded my head. Everything was going to be fine. The future of Neo Verona has finally changed for the better.

The cheers suddenly died down when a low rumble shook the ground. I grabbed onto Benvolio and began to panic again.

"Why… why again?" I asked Benvolio.

The vibrations were not as bad as the previous mishaps I began to notice. However, it seemed to last an eternity.

"Let's stay here until the rumbling dies down," Benvolio said.

I nodded as I watched the townspeople take in another shock. It was easy to walk with such small seismic activity, but Benvolio and I stood our ground in case the earth shook more violently. I didn't not know how long time passed, but the ground still groaned with a low rumble. Suddenly, I felt as if all the blood in my veins dried up. I swallowed as I came to a conclusion. Juliet. She was going to try to end this, and knowing her, she would do anything to stop it. It was not over.

A sudden jolt came below our feet. I felt Benvolio quickly brace me to keep us steady. The sky suddenly turned dark. The townspeople erupted in screams and panic as buildings suddenly start collapsing. Large tree-like roots penetrated through the sky, knocking everything in its path. Everywhere I saw people ducking their heads to avoid the falling stones.

"This…," Benvolio began to say but was lost for words.

"What on earth is happening?" I said almost in a whisper as I saw more gigantic, hideous roots make arches through the city.

"Juliet…" Antonio cried worriedly.

I started to cry. The world was coming to an end after all. I laid my head against Benvolio's shoulder.

"This may be it," I whispered.

Benvolio hugged me closer.

"No," he breathed, "we'll live through this somehow."

But I had lost all hope now. If I were to die here, right now in Benvolio's arms I would not mind. Tears slipped through my eyes and soaked Benvolio's shirt.

"I love you," I whispered.

Benvolio looked at me with his sad, innocent face. I could tell in his mind, he believed that our lives were to end today. He tried to hold back his tears as his trembling fingers smoothed my hair. Good bye Neo Verona. Good bye Juliet. Good bye Benvolio. My time on this world has finally come to an end, although it ended how I did not want it to be. I closed my eyes and listened to the beating of Benvolio's heartbeat. All I could do now was for death to take me away.

My eyes flew open when I heard the screech of a winged horse up above.

"Grandpa!" Antonio cried.

A brilliant, grey Pegasus landed in front of us with Conrad at the rein.

"Quickly! Jump on!" Conrad urged.

I did not have to second guess myself. Benvolio help lift me off and onto the horse. Another winged horse close by carried Benvolio's parents.

"Grandpa! What's going on?" Antonio cried as he sat in front of Conrad.

" I'll explain later. Ready?"

Conrad kicked the horse as its vast wings spread out and in an instant we took off into the night sky. I squeezed my eyes shut and held onto Benvolio, trying not to fall. As soon as I felt steady, I peeked at the ground. We were up so high that houses and people looked like little figurines. Up ahead I noticed something odd. The Keep, the castle where the Capulets and Montagues once ruled, was crumbling apart.

"Juliet! We must save her!" I cried.

Conrad was silent as he kept on riding. I felt my stomach tie in a knot. Did something happen to Juliet? I glanced at Benvolio who was hanging onto his cap. He looked as horrified and distraught as I felt. Finally Conrad spoke.

"The world is coming to an end," he announced with a hint of fear, "We have a better chance of surviving up here."

"And Juliet? Where is she!" Antonio and I shouted at the same time.

"She… started to sprout glowing wings. A goddess has called her for a sacrifice. She… has given up her life to save the land."

I gasped at Conrad's words. Given up her life? How? I felt another sob escape my throat. It was too much. All too much. I gazed over the floating city I once loved. Many roots penetrated through the ground as the land started crumbling away. I looked toward the edges to see empty clouds where land used to be. Sooner or later, the city will fall through the sky as well.

"Cordelia, look!" Benvolio said suddenly.

He was looking toward the Keep. I did not know what he was saying at first, but then I noticed a faint, glowing light. Suddenly the glowing light immensely grew larger as five golden wings stretched in opposite directions. The wings spread out and seemed to grow larger and larger. My tears stopped and was replaced with an open mouth. I starred as the strange beautiful wings stretched above us and sprinkled tiny glowing lights like snow.

"What is this…?" Conrad wondered to himself.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

The glowing snow seemed to emit a warm light which made me feel unusually calm. I could do nothing but stare at the beautiful scene. The land that seemed to be falling suddenly slowed as the wings seem to prevent Neo Verona from meeting its fated doom.

What came next was so confusing to me. Everyone watched as the wings guided the land toward an unknown body of water. I gasped at how vast this peculiar expansion of blue was. We did not know such thing existed! The wings suddenly evaporated as the land slowly sunk into the water, creating a deafening roar as waves from all sides splashed outwards.

Suddenly it was quiet as we continued to fly in the sky. I noticed peculiar arch of many exquisite colors appear in the sky above us. Conrad rode his horse until he finally came to the edge of the land. We quickly jumped off and ran toward the edge where waves began pushing forward and back against the sand.

"Water," he said in disbelief.

Beyond this land, there was a world where there was a vast body of water! Who could have known!

"And to think we thought Neo Verona, the floating land, was the only world we knew!" Antonio exclaimed. I reached for Benvolio's hand. He, of course, was as speechless as I was. We were saved! Neo Verona had not ended. In fact it was a brand new beginning; a whole other world. Benvolio suddenly surprised me as he whooped and lifted me off my feet.

"We're saved, Cordelia!" Benvolio cheered as he spun me around.

I laughed at his ridiculously adorable shouts. He was right, we were saved. Juliet saved us all. My smile quickly faded.

"Juliet… Juliet!" I cried. "Conrad, please let me see her!"

Conrad nodded as everyone climbed over the Pegasus and took off toward the Keep.

The dawn started to creep up toward the east. The horse landed where the brilliant glowing light first appeared. I scrambled down the horse.

"Juliet! Juliet, where are you?" I screamed.

No one was here.

I ran around trying to find any traces of Juliet anywhere.

"Juliet, Juliet!!!" I shrieked until my voice grew hoarse.

"That's enough. Cordelia," Conrad commanded.

I could tell that he too grieved internally for the loss of Juliet.

"No… it can't be," I whispered, choking back tears.

Conrad had been right. Juliet had given up her life in order to save this land. Her wings saved us. Her wings gave us hope. Benvolio seem to stare at a lone, sodden tree.

"Strange, this was not here before," he said quietly.

I took a closer look. The tree looked gigantic with its trunk twisted in a very exquisite way. However, it did not look old at all; I knew that the tree was very young. I silently walked toward it, pressing a hand against the base of the tree.

"Juliet…," I began to hesitate with my words.

It could be my imagination. Suddenly I felt my hand grow warm and quickly vanish. Juliet's soul was taken by this tree, I knew. Tears began to form again.

"Juliet, I'm sorry I've never got to say goodbye. Thank you. Thank you for everything. You saved us all," I sobbed.

Then I collapsed from the exhaustion that hit me. I was to never see Juliet again. I had said my final goodbye.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

For two months, I shut myself away in misery. I had settled into a new house with Benvolio, but I could not feel any warm feelings anymore. Without Juliet, I could not feel. My senses were all muddled and I spent most of my time shut in the bedroom. Benvolio often came to comfort me, but it was not the same. I tried not to think about her too often. I knew that Benvolio lost his best friend, Romeo, as well. Sometimes I could see him silently crying to himself over the loss of his confidant.

Neo Verona was still being restored up to its old self. Francisco was offered a position in the new counsel by Benvolio's father, who has risen up to become Neo Verona's mayor again. Benvolio and I were now living in a quaint house, much like many of the houses around the city. The only one missing element from this happy place was Juliet.

"Cordelia," Benvolio called.

I was sitting on a dining room chair with my hands folded together, sulking around. Benvolio looked at me disapprovingly.

"Cordelia, must you always wear black? You've been mourning again."

I sighed and looked up.

"Benvolio, of course I'm mourning. My best friend, my Juliet… she's gone…" I sniffed.

"She's been gone two months ago, Cordelia. It is time to let it all go."

"But--," I protested.

"Romeo and Juliet saved all of us from our deaths. It's time to respect their sacrifices by making the most out of your life."

"Yes…"

And that was how every conversation ended. I could see Benvolio trying so hard every day to help me through my mourning period. I was thankful that he stayed by my side. I got up and prepared myself for a walk. I was going to visit the tree like I did every single day.

As I walked out the door, Benvolio took my hand.

"May I come with you?" he asked.

I nodded and we kept holding each other's hand as we walked toward the Keep.

Juliet's tree still looked beautiful, especially when the sun brightly shined down upon it. The townspeople set up a shrine in dedication of the two lovers. I gathered up my irises I bought along the way and set them gently next to the base of the trunk. Benvolio and I stepped back to admire the colossal tree. There was a peaceful silence around us, but I felt like crying again.

Benvolio saw my sad face again and turned away. Poor Benvolio. He always tried so hard. Suddenly Benvolio spoke up.

"May I take you somewhere?" he suggested quietly.

I stared at him. He looked so serious. I nodded wondering where he was going to take me this time.

It was a long walk to the destination. Many times I urged to go back home, but I kept my mouth shut. As we ascended a flight of stairs Benvolio urged me to close my eyes. Surprised by his unusual request I hesitated a bit before I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt Benvolio's arms around my waist to guide me as we continued up the flight of steps.

"Just a little closer," he assured me.

I could hear the slight breeze tickle my ears and the sudden scent of irises. We have finally stopped ascending and Benvolio started luring me forward.

"Ok, now open."

My eyes flew open as I took in all of my surroundings. Surprisingly we were up so high and the sunset gazed its brilliant colors in the sky. From afar I caught a glimpse of the ocean, glittering in all its glory. And all around us were irises, beautiful wild flowers that blew in the wind. I bent down slowly to pick one up.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

I began to wonder how Benvolio found this beautiful place. But it didn't matter. I was there right now, with him at my side.

"This place reminds me of them," he suddenly said.

I let my surroundings dig deep inside of me. An instant surge within me felt like Juliet's memories of Romeo flashed through my mind. I jumped back, startled.

"Cordelia, what is it?" Benvolio asked worriedly.

"No… it's nothing," I assured him.

I closed my eyes again and suddenly I could have sworn I heard Juliet's laughter echo in the distance. I suddenly understood as if my foggy mind as been cleared. This was one of the places were Juliet met Romeo. I continued to close my eyes, trying to envision Juliet's memories.

"Cordelia…"

It wasn't Benvolio's voice this time. No, it was a faint whisper of a women's voice.

"Cordelia..." the voice whispered again.

"Juliet…" I said, my voice sounding distant.

It was her. My Juliet has called my name. A picture of her smiling face flashed in my mind.

"Cordelia, everything's alright. I'm together with Romeo. I'm happy now. Do not be sad anymore. Live together happily with Benvolio. Take care," Juliet's voice echoed in my head.

"Juliet!" I cried, unconsciously reaching my hands out.

My shaky legs gave in and my focus began to sway to one side. The last thing I saw was Benvolio's face filled with shock and everything went black.

I woke up back in our bed. My head was dizzy and unsettled, but I knew perfectly well what happened. Juliet spoke to me. I finally got to hear her voice.

"Benvolio," I said weakly.

I saw his innocent face bent over, a look of worry spread on his face.

"Cordelia, you're awake," he said relieved.

"Benvolio… I heard Juliet. She spoke to me."

Worry instantly changed to a look of alarm and disbelief.

"Juliet? You heard her? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I heard her, Benvolio. She told me to be happy… with you."

I smiled weakly. I felt so happy all of a sudden, as if I've never mourned for Juliet in the first place. I knew that she was happy with Romeo. So there was no point in crying anymore. I grabbed his arm gently.

"Benvolio…"

"Yes?"

"We still need to go on our honeymoon. We promised… that when everything's settled we would…"

"Alright. We'll go," he promised me.

My eyelids began to grow heavy. Knowing that, Benvolio blew out the candles and I drifted into a deep sleep.

The next day we were packed and ready to set off. Willy arranged for us a beautiful cottage where we could spend many weeks there. The carriage ride took many days, but when we finally arrived, I could not wait to see our temporary house. I caught a glimpse of our stay as the carriage drove by. There, next to the beautiful ocean, was a prim and tidy cottage made of concrete and a thatched roof.

"Oh Benvolio. It's so beautiful," I could not help myself say.

"Yes, it's pretty adorable," he said with a grin.

After our luggage has been dropped off, I took a look around the house. It was pretty small, but perfect for a family of two. The view outside was of the mighty vast ocean.

"Come see," I urged my husband.

Together we starred in wonder at the stunning view. I could not express the joy I was feeling. We tidied up the house and rearranged our food for the rest of the day.

.

"I'm sorry we had to wait so long for our honeymoon," I said apologetically when we settled into bed.

"It's alright, Cordelia. Now get some sleep."

He kissed my forehead and blew out the candles. I couldn't help but notice that he was a little nervous all day. I shook my head and tried to put the thought back in my mind. Benvolio and I were supposed to enjoy ourselves. These small thoughts shouldn't bother us.

The past several days seemed like a dream. Best of all, I rarely had to clean or cook. It was odd getting up in the morning only to know that I would spend the whole day relaxing. Nevertheless, I was not complaining. My favorite part of our cottage was the ocean side view. Everyday, Benvolio and I would walk shyly hand-in-hand up and down the shoreline. Life was perfect and I hated to have to leave it anytime soon.

I rested my head against Benvolio's as I watched the sun set, like we did every evening. No matter how many times we have seen a sunset, I could not help but be awestruck at the beauty of it.

"I wish Juliet would be able to see something so beautiful," I said quietly.

"Yes, but she's happy with Romeo. Like… I am happy with you," Benvolio replied timidly.

I've always loved the bashfulness in Benvolio. Sometimes he seemed like an adorable little boy, even though there were plenty of times where he acted so mature. I could not help but smile and kiss his soft lips. If I haven't met Benvolio, I would not know what I would be today.

"I'm glad I've met you," I whispered.

He embraced me in a warm hug. The setting was perfect, like a dream. I did not want this evening to end. What I would give to be with him like this forever. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better…

"Cordelia," he said abruptly.

He pulled me away so I could stare deeply into his eyes. He had on a serious face which made me slightly nervous. I could not break away for his deep cut stare.

"Cordelia, I…"

"…Yes?" I whispered.

I felt a strange mood lurking around us. I've never felt it before, but I didn't know if it was bad or good.

"Now that you're my wife, I vowed to seek to your every need."

It seemed like he tried to play this speech over and over in his mind. He took a deep breath and continued.

"I want us to be together… as a family… like you always wanted."

He glanced away trying to hide his noticeably burning cheeks.

"We are family, Benvolio. You're with me now," I answered as I cradled his face in my hands.

However, he seemed to be unsatisfied.

"No, Cordelia. I love you. I want to fulfill your wish… to have a family. I want a family too, with you…"

This time I felt my cheeks burning. I turned around so my back was facing him. I tried to control my breathing however I was too shaken by his request. To have a family with Benvolio. I _would_ like that. I really would. But then…

My whole body felt completely flushed. It felt so awkward now. Why do I need to be scared of Benvolio? Of my husband? I knew that he loved me and that he wanted what was best for me. I knew eventually it would come to this.

I felt my temperature climb even higher as Benvolio put his hands on my shoulders. I squeezed my eyes as his breath whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry it was so sudden. If you want to think about it, you may…"

I put my hands over my chest and felt the rapid beating of my heart. Benvolio was awaiting an answer. I couldn't meet his eyes at the moment. My mind was in a chaotic mess. I really loved Benvolio. He wanted to fulfill my wish. Of course I wanted a family. I've been longing for one ever since my parents died. But was I ready? Of course I should be. I was married to him for two months already. It was not a sin if I was already married to him. And then I couldn't ignore the fact that really wanted to be with him...

"No, Benvolio. I'm ready," I whispered.

There were a few moments of silence. I stood still, ready to see what he would do next. Suddenly his hands lifted from my shoulders and locked around my waist. I could feel him pressed against my back. His lips lingered to my cheek and gave it a peck.

A tingle went down my spine. His saintly lips tenderly kissed the other side of my cheek. I knew then that it was absolute. It felt so right, that I didn't feel scared anymore. He hesitated a brief moment to see if I was fine. When he saw my smile of reassurance, he bent over and kissed the nape of my neck.

Benvolio. He was my husband. Together we would build a new life and live together happily as a family. Thus, I wanted him forever. _I wanted him_.

I let out an unrecognizable breath and I lingered to his mouth. He finally bent over and kissed my lips, a little more urgently than before. So soft, so tender. It just had to be. He was irresistible at this point. I reached up to touch his cheek then wandered to my own hair to let it loose. I pulled at my bun and my golden hair slipped down to my waist. I knew we were both ready-- ready for a whole new step. Benvolio withdrew from behind me and gently tugged at my hand. I followed him willingly as he pulled me closer and closer to the cottage, all the while never letting go of my gaze…


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

I was exhausted from the day's labor. The midwife rushed over to me and gently wiped the sweat of my forehead. Benvolio was on one side, clasping my hand firmly. I was breathing heavily and felt like I was going to faint. Further to my left I could hear a blaring cry as the newborn was being washed. I looked over at Benvolio with a weary smile.

"You did it, Cordelia. I'm so proud of you," he congratulated me.

"Thank you, my love," I said with immense fatigue.

Just minutes ago, I was in agonizing pain trying to deliver our baby. Truthfully, I was screaming for the intense, horrible pain to stop. It was unlike any pain I've ever experienced before. But finally after hours, I was successful. Benvolio kissed my hand then leaned forward to wipe more sweat off my face. The midwife approached my side again.

"Congratulations. You have a new baby girl."

The midwife lifted up a small bundle and tucked it between my arms. I peered at the tiny face. A beautiful baby girl. She was asleep now, but I could tell that she had both features of Benvolio and me. The tiny newborn had my hair, I observed as I smoothed down her little tufts of golden hair. Benvolio leaned closer to peer at his new baby daughter.

"She's beautiful," he murmured.

I couldn't agree more. I bent down and kissed her small forehead. Benvolio and I kept staring at our precious little daughter.

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked.

Benvolio seemed quite taken aback.

"M-me? Hold her?" he stammered.

I stifled a laugh.

"Of course! You are going to be this child's father from now on."

I leaned over to pass the baby to Benvolio. He awkwardly held her up as if he just got back from the market.

"L-like this?"

"She's a baby girl, not a piece of bread!" I chuckled.

The tiny infant made a sour face and began to wail once more. Benvolio panicked as he tried to bounce the baby up and down.

"There there! Please don't cry! Please!" he begged.

I leaned over to hold my daughter once more. Benvolio seem to sigh, relieved to be free from the hectic bundle. I cradled her in my arms as I shushed her.

"My dear, don't cry," I said calmly.

My daughter stopped her crying and looked at me willingly. I smiled as I took note of her familiar eyes.

"Look Benvolio. She has your eyes."

Her blue-green eyes peered between her new mother and father. We both smiled back, mesmerized by her adorable appearance. I glanced again toward Benvolio.

"Want to try holding her again?" I said with a slight tease.

"Um..." Benvolio hesitated.

"Hold out your arms and I'll place her correctly."

Benvolio obeyed and I nestled our daughter into his arms. His face seemed to soften as he proudly rocked his baby girl back and forth. It was a beautiful sight to behold. The baby gently closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

"Did you think of a name for her?" Benvolio whispered.

Secretly I knew exactly what to name her. I silently hoped my new baby was a girl, so I could give her that special name. The name I've always treasured deep in my heart.

"Juliet," I answered nonchalantly.

Days later, I had the strength enough to walk through town. It was exactly one year after the tragic deaths of Romeo and Juliet. I had the energy to go and visit their graves. I got ready in my new dress and tucked my hair up into two low nets. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I looked older, a ready-to-be mother. My bulge around my stomach was now gone and was left with a small flat front. Benvolio held our daughter, Juliet, as he waited patiently for me. After practicing, he seemed to get used to holding her. Although it was quite amusing to see him struggle with Juliet, it was rewarding to him when he held her correctly.

"Almost ready dear," I yelled.

I took my time as I walked down the wooden staircase. It was a relief not to carry the extra weight anymore. Benvolio was waiting by the doorway. He gazed at my new appearance.

"The new outfit suits you," he complimented.

"As with you," I answered with a slight blush.

I also managed to sew new clothes for Benvolio as well. Instead of his green shirt, he now wore shades of blue along with a new matching cap. Our little daughter, wrapped in white blankets, was snuggled in between his arms fast asleep. Benvolio gave me a fatherly look as he escorted me and our newborn outside.

It was a beautiful day to be outside. Everyone was cheerful, bustling around doing their daily chores while some waltzed through the marketplaces eager to get their hands on a new deal. As we walked through the newly constructed streets, I eyed Curio rearranging his new market stand.

"How are things?" I asked as we approached him.

Curio gave a slight pause and seemed surprised to see me.

"Cordelia!" he exclaimed.

"It has been awhile," Benvolio said.

"Are you well enough to be out walking?" Curio asked me with a hint of concern.

"Yes," I answered with a bright smile on my face.

After all, it was the first anniversary of Juliet's and Romeo's death.

"Don't push yourself too hard," Curio replied back.

"Thank you," I said with gratitude.

We hasten on our way, promising Curio that we would visit more often. Benvolio pulled our baby closer to his chest. I couldn't help but admire him. When I first met him, he seemed like a child himself. Now he looked very fatherly and handsome with his broader shoulders and his thinned hair. I leaned over and gave Juliet and Benvolio a peck on the cheek. It made him blush as I pulled away.

"You're doing fine. Like a true father," I said.

Benvolio gave his natural naive smile at the compliment.

After the long walk, we ended up in front of Juliet's memorial. It was peaceful with the faint sounds of singing birds and the rustle of the leaves. I gapped at the huge oak in front of me. It hadn't changed at all this past year, I noted. The tree still maintained its gallant structure. I gathered some irises nearby and bent forward slowly to place them at the base of the tree.

"Juliet… It's been a year already," I whispered.

I closed my eyes, trying to recall the moments she was alive. I remembered her tender-hearted, yet courageous and strong personality as if it were only yesterday. How I mourned for her so after she passed away. I glanced toward Benvolio and the baby.

"Juliet, I'd like you to meet my new daughter," I said, not caring one bit if I sounded foolish talking to the air, "I named her after you."

The leaves of the tree began to rustle as if responding to my statement. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm happy now with Benvolio and Juliet. Although, I will never forget you… and Romeo too. I hope you're doing well. I want to properly thank you for what you've done for the city. Everyone is purely happy now."

The slight breeze tickled my shoulders. I did not hear a voice like I did so many months ago, but I knew that her presence still lingered in the wind. Benvolio stepped forward.

"Romeo, my best friend, I hope you're taking good care of Juliet. I try to watch over my new daughter and Cordelia," he said as he glanced at me.

"Take care. May the angels watch over you," I concluded.

I stepped back and held unto Benvolio's arm, leaning back to take the full height of the massive tree. For several minutes we stood, feeling the calm aura around the memorial. Then I squeezed Benvolio's hand to signal to him that I was done for the day. He nodded quietly as we left the peaceful tranquility.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Juliet grew to be incredibly beautiful as time went on. Although she seemed like an innocent little child, she needed as much attention as a little girl would with her doll. I had my hands busy with taking care of the household, but it was nothing like my old job. Some days ended where I would collapse on my bed from exhaustion only to be woken up by the sounds of a whimpering baby.

Benvolio ended up working at one of the new shipping docks where at times he would leave just before dawn, but come back around midnight. I truly missed him at the times he was away. But I knew that I had my own duties to tend to.

For two years, Benvolio and I worked hard to earn our living. It was a sight to behold as soon as Juliet started talking and walking. I smiled as I recall the days when I tended to Juliet Capulet, for she seemed identical to my own daughter at this point.

I was taking Juliet out for a stroll in the town's marketplace for the evening. Her curious eyes wandered as we passed through strange objects and colorful fruits. Juliet had obviously inherited Benvolio's inquisitive personality, I thought amusingly to myself.

"Mama, what's that?" she babbled pointing at the ground.

I stooped over as my eyes lingered over at a single petite flower.

"Why, that's an iris," I responded as I picked it from its stem.

I handed over the white iris and Juliet stopped to admire it. Her eyes widened as she gazed at its beauty.

"It's pwetty, mama!" she exclaimed.

"Yes…." I said.

I knew Juliet wouldn't understand the symbolic meaning of the iris yet, but for some reason I felt obliged to tell her. I suddenly felt the urge to visit the tree again. I grabbed Juliet's arm and headed for the memorial.

The sky was painted with pink, yellow, and orange as we reached the humongous oak. Tiny flower petals fluttered from the branches casting a mini stream of confetti. Juliet grasped the iris as I picked up Juliet to give her a better view. However, she squirmed from my arms and ran up to the tree. To my astonishment, she placed the iris neatly at the base of the tree and stepped back. I rushed to her side.

"Juliet, dear! Don't rush up so suddenly!" I chided.

She turned toward me with her innocent, Benvolio-like eyes.

"But, mama, the flower wanted to be next to it!" she said.

"Now, why would you think such a silly thing?"

Juliet said nothing, but continued to stare. I didn't force her for an answer. I felt a sudden rush of wind whip my dress. It was then that I felt compelled to tell her. Very carefully, I approached my curious child.

"Juliet, dear. Did you know there's someone else with your name?"

Her eyes grew wide.

"Another Juliet?"

"Yes," I said softly, "she brought happiness to Neo Verona. She gave us a good life."

"I want to meet her! Can I see her?" Juliet asked anxiously.

I tried to hide my pain with a smile.

"She's away and can't be seen," I replied simply.

"Oh…" she said, disappointed.

"But always know that she loves you, as do I."

I stooped over to pick up my daughter and hugged her soft body. We continued to stare at the tree for a long time, the wind slightly blowing our hair back. I felt that the former Juliet had been with us all this time.

I heard a faint shout of my name. My eyes rose as I turned over to see a small figure approaching us.

"Papa!" Juliet exclaimed. She struggled out of my arms and ran clumsily toward her father. They hugged in a tight embrace. I casually ambled toward them, surprised at how early Benvolio arrived.

"Benvolio, dear. What are you doing back so early?" I asked, glad have a rare moment with the three of us together. He gave a delighted grin.

"The ship we were supposed to dock is late. They said to take a few hours break and come back." He glanced at the tree. "I had a feeling you were here."

"Oh really?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

Benvolio released his grip over Juliet and grabbed my hands. He gave me a peck on the cheek making me blush. His kisses always seemed new to me.

"So what are you doing here so late in the evening?" he asked inquiringly. He glanced over at our daughter now running around the base of the tree, laughing. The wind danced around her as if the former Juliet and she were playing together on this beautiful evening.

"I told her about Juliet," I answered, wrapping my arms around his solid waist. I rested my head on his broad shoulders. His build had definitely changed after he accepted his job at the ships dock. However, Benvolio's face still retained its same innocent look.

"So she knows now. That's good," he said.

I nodded as I leaned closer to him, watching my radiant Juliet dancing about. The scene was perfect. Absolutely perfect. I had an adoring child whose smile I always cherished. I had a perfect home and a perfect community. Best of all, I had a perfect husband, Benvolio, who would always stay by my side.

The sun began to fade, but I continued to watch over this impeccable moment. I would never ask for anything more, only to continue to live together in peace. I silently thanked Romeo and Juliet for the lives they saved and the chance for me to live with my own family.

Forever we remained, living in eternal bliss and love.

**End**


End file.
